


Gibt es Liebe in einem herzlosen Universum?

by Arctic14



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic14/pseuds/Arctic14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock hat sein Leben seinem Captain gewidmet, von Liebe und Hoffnung getrieben. Kirk jedoch wurde von seiner Vergangenheit zu einem herzlosen Mann geformt, der vor keiner Tat zurückschreckt. Reicht Spocks Zuneigung um in ihm den Mann zu erwecken, der er hätte seinen können, wäre er nur in einer anderen Zeit in einer anderen Welt geboren?</p><p>Ich möchte noch mal extra warnen: Die Geschichte enthält in den ersten 2 Kapiteln, Szenen in denen Kirk Spock missbraucht, also lest es nur, wenn ihr damit kein Problem habt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Executive auf der ISS Enterprise

Er erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Wäre er Mensch gewesen hätte ihn das sicher in Panik versetzt, doch so bewegte er sich nicht und blinzelte nur mit den Augen. Er war Vulkanier, sein Name war Spock, er war Erster Offizier auf der ISS Enterprise.  
Dem tauben Gefühl in seinen Beinen nach zu urteilen kniete er schon eine Weile hier sein Zeitgefühl konnte ihm nicht sagen wie viele Minuten Vergangen waren, seit er seine Kabine betreten hatte und das Zischen eines Hyposprays das letzte war, das er in Erinnerung hatte.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit, durch die selbst vulkanische Augen nicht dringen konnten, wusste er sofort wo er war. Es roch nach der Seife, die der Captain immer benutzte, es roch nach James, und die Luft war leicht feucht, wie von einer Wasserdusche, die auf diesem Schiff nur einem Mann erlaubt waren. Seine Hände waren schmerzhaft über ihm gebunden, doch der Draht gab nicht nach. Er schnitt nur weiter in sein Fleisch und traurig den Kopf an die Wand lehnend merkte er wie ein tropfen seines Grünen Blutes an seinem Arm hinunter sickerte.  
Müde schloss er die Augen.  
Was auch immer hier geschehen würde. Nie würde er aufgeben in dem Mann, der jetzt der wohl grausamste und skrupelloseste Captain des ganzen Imperiums war, den Jungen zu suchen, der ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste, dass tief in James Kirk ein guter Charakter verborgen war. Der Charakter des blonden Jungen mit den strahlenden Augen, der trotz ihrer Unterschiede, trotz Spocks deutlich vulkanischem Äußerlichen, seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte und Spock, als der Vulkanische Flottenstützpunk von einem Selbstmordattentäter gesprengt wurde aus den brennenden Trümmern gezogen hatte. An diesem Tag, als Spock gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt war und Jim seine Hand ergriff, wusste er, dass er mit diesem Mann für immer verbunden sein würde. Er erkannte einen Geist so abgestimmt mit seinem und doch so verschieden, dass es keine Zweifel gab, dass diese Begegnung sein Leben ändern würde. Aber kaum hatte James ihn befreit verschwand er mit einem Augenzwinkern in der Menge und so sahen sie sich 13 Jahre nicht, bis Spock die Enterprise betrat und ihm ein wölfisches Grinsen entgegen sah, dass er niemals in dem Gesicht mit den Leuchtenden Augen vermutet hätte. Die Jahre hatten James Kirk verändert, aber Spock hoffte, dass er an irgendeinem Tag auf die Brücke kommen würde und nicht mit einem misstrauischen Blick sonder mit demselben Lächeln, begrüßt werden würde, dass er nur so kurz vor vielen Jahren gesehen hatte. Er hoffte, auch wenn Hoffnung kein logisches Konzept war.  
Jim hatte ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Er vermutete hinter allem, was Spock sagte oder tat eine Herausforderung, vielleicht sogar einen Anschlag auf sein Leben und bei jedem anderen Offizier hätte er damit recht gehabt, doch Spock … er war ein ganz anderer Fall. Er würde sein Leben geben, bevor er James verletzte, er könnte ihm nie... Und das war nicht nur eine Sache der Schuld, in der er stand, nein. Er hatte in den Jahren, die er hier diente begonnen den Mann zu lieben, der für einen Großteil der Verbrechen dieser Crew verantwortlich war. Er hatte ohne Zögern für James getötet, hatte selbst die Fassade eines brutalen Mannes aufrecht erhalten um sein eigenes Leben und damit seine Position und damit das Leben des Captains zu schützen. Jeder auf dem Schiff wusste, dass ein Versuch auf das Leben des Vulkaniers nutzlos war. Spock hatte sich die Gerüchte zu nutze Gemacht, dass Vulkanier auch ohne Berührung Gedanken lesen konnten und er hatte der Crew den Anschein gegeben als könne er jede Person in seiner Umgebung spüren. Zudem hatte er vier extra von seinem Vater ausgewählte vulkanische Wachen, die einem König alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
All das war bekannt, doch niemand wusste, welche schwäche Spock tatsächlich hatte: Der Captain. Jener Mann der ihn schon zum Vergnügen auf der Brücke mit dem Elektroschocker ausgeschaltet hatte, jener Mann der seine Privatsphäre mit Füßen trat, der ganz genau wusste, dass Spock es nicht genoss andere Individuen zu töten und ihm genau deshalb jene Aufgaben übertrug, die das beinhalteten.  
Spock schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Dinge getan, für die er dich selbst verabscheute, hatte Dinge getan, die Selbst nach den Maßstäben des Empires grausam waren und all das nur um diesen Mann schützen zu können, in den er nie die Hoffnung aufgeben konnte.  
Was immer er tat: er konnte seine Seele nicht mehr Verkaufen, denn sie gehörte bereits James Kirk, dem gnadenlosesten Captain der Sternenflotte.

*****

8,52 Stunden später hörte er endlich die Tür der angrenzenden Kabine zu gleiten und die unverkennbaren Schritte des Captains über den harten Boden gehen.

Captain Kirk war eigentlich bester Laune. Er hatte wieder einen Widerstand auf einer Kolonie niedergeschlagen. Der Admiral hatte nach diesem Machtbeweis endlich seiner Drohung für eine Gehaltserhöhung nachgegeben und erst in der Mittagspause hatte er Marlena in einem Abstellraum genommen. - Und doch nagte etwas an ihm.  
Der Sex war nicht zufriedenstellend gewesen, und genau der Mann, den er eigentlich in den Abstellraum hatte zerren wollen, war Vulkanier und sein Erster Offizier und James wusste, wann es um des eigenen Überlebens Willen nötig war, sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Dann jedoch hatte Spock ihm auf der Brücke widersprochen! Verdammt, was bildete dieser Vulkanier sich ein! Er hatte die Entscheidung des Captains das ganze Dorf zu bombardieren angezweifelt und Kirks Geduld war damit vorbei.  
Er hatte kurzerhand seinen Elektroschocker gegen Spocks Herz gepresst und als der Vulkanier sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte ihn mit dem Befehl sich zuerst bei McCoy zu melden kurzerhand für den ganzen Tag von der Brücke verbannt. Und dann hatte er das Kommando an Sulu übergeben und Spock in seinem Quartier aufgelauert, bis er den Vulkanier betäuben und sein eigenes Bad fesseln konnte. Er hatte das Hypo genommen, von dem ihm der Doctor geschworen hatte dass es Spocks telepathische Fähigkeiten ausschalten würde und dann war er auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt, hatte nach seiner Schicht noch ein intensives Training absolviert und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Er würde Spock zeigen, wer der Captain dieses Schiffes war. 

Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen aus seinen verschwitzten Trainingsklamotten zu wechseln, schaltete er das Licht in seinem Quartier auf hundert Prozent und schritt dann entschlossen zum Bad hinüber. Er entfernte den Sicherheitscode von der Tür und ließ sie aufgleiten.  
Als das grelle Licht in den zuvor stockdunklen Raum fiel konnte Spock nicht anders, als schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen zu pressen und zu warten, bis das Licht nachlassen würde. Jim stand währenddessen einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Als der Halb-Vulkanier nun endlich die Augen wieder öffnete und mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck dem Mann vor ihm begegnete, war es um das herzlose Grinsen und einen lüsternen Blick zu sehen. Er senkte seine Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was aus dem Mann geworden war, dem er sich verpflichtet hatte, wollte nicht sehen welchen Unmenschen er liebte, aber Kirk ließ ihm nicht einmal diesen Trost.  
Mit hartem Griff packte er den Kiefer des Vulkaniers und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Mr. Spock!“ Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, und über ihren Kontakt, fühlte der Vulkanier nur eine große Welle von Wut über sich spülen. Er bemühte sich seine Schilde zu verstärken nur um festzustellen, dass er keine Gewalt über seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten hatte.  
„Captain!“ Seine Stimme wackelte ein wenig. Er schluckte, doch versuchte dem stahlharten Blick seines befehlshabenden Offiziers nicht auszuweichen. Überraschenderweise lockerte sich Kirks Griff an seinem Kiefer und er drückte ihm fast zärtlich die Hand gegen die Wange. Der Gesichtsausdruck den er dabei machte, war jedoch alles andere, als liebend: Er glich eher dem eines Tigers kurz vor dem tötenden Sprung.  
Der Captain lachte freudlos. „Wie ich ihrer Reaktion entnehmen kann, haben sie wohl schon bemerkt, dass ihnen ihre vulkanischen Fähigkeiten hier nicht mehr viel weiterhelfen werden.“ Spocks Ton nachahmend tätschelte er ihm noch einmal die Backe und bevor Spock etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Kirk einen Code in ein Wandpanel über dem Waschbecken eingegeben und Spock merkte, wie die mit Drähten über seinem Kopf gebundenen Hände nach oben gezogen wurden.  
Das Metall schnitt in die sowieso schon wunden Handgelenke und er bemühte sich mit wackligen Beinen aus seiner knienden Position aufzustehen um den Druck zu verringern. Für lange jedoch brachte ihm das keine Erlösung, denn die Vorrichtung hob höher und höher und mit einem Anflug von Angst, sah er wie Kirk mit einem mörderischen Grinsen seinen Kampf mit dem Schmerz beobachtete. Hätte er Kontrolle über seinen Geist besessen, hätte er den Schmerz verbannen können, doch so war er allem ausgeliefert, was Kirk mit ihm vorhatte. Er stand schon auf den Zehenspitzen, doch seine Hände wurden immer weiter nach oben gezogen. Ein Rinnsal von Blut lief nun andauernd an seinen Armen hinunter und er konnte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als seine Füße dem Halt auf dem Boden verloren und er mit seinem vollen Gewicht in den Drähten hing. Immer tiefer schnitten die Wunden, immer mehr Blut tränkte seine blaue Uniform.  
„James...“ Seine Stimme klang nicht flehend, nicht bittend, wie der Captain vielleicht gehofft hatte, doch sie Gab Jim einen anderen Anlass seiner Wut Platz zu machen. Er stoppte den Aufwärtszug der Drähte, doch das machte für Spock keinen Unterschied mehr und dann war er in wenigen Momenten an Spocks Seite und landete einen gut gezielten Schlag direkt in Spocks Seite – direkt dorthin, wo das Herz des Vulkaniers lag.  
Zufrieden beobachtete er wie Spock stöhnte und versuchte sich zusammen zu rollen, doch er hing an der Wand und jede Bewegung verursachte nur einen weiteren Strom von grünem Blut, dass die Einschnittstellen seiner Handgelenke verließ.  
„Du wirst mich mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln. Du dreckiger Vulkanier kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht in die Kälte des Weltalls beame.“  
Die Worte schnitten Spock ins Herz, schmerzhafter, als es der Schlag getan hatte. „Ja Captain!“ presste er hervor. „Wieso...“ weiter kam er nicht, denn Kirks Faust nahm ihm den Atem. „Du wirst nicht sprechen, wenn ich dich nicht dazu auffordere, ist das klar?“ Und wie als sei er ein Außenstehender, nahm Spock wahr, dass dieser letzte Schlag wohl eine seiner Rippen angebrochen hatte. Er nickte nur. Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als Kirk direkt auf die Stelle Druck ausübte - zufrieden, den verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck seines sonst so stoischen ersten Offiziers wahrnehmend. 

Spocks Brustkorb brannte, als stand er in Flammen, seine Arme waren eine Mischung aus stechendem Schmerz und Taubheit, seine Hände spürte er schon seit Stunden nicht mehr und er fragte sich ob er dafür nicht vielleicht sogar dankbar sein sollte, denn sie waren der einzige Punkt, der keine Schmerzen zu seinem Gehirn sendete. Als Kirk sprach musste er all seine Kraft zusammen nehmen um dem Mann, den er liebte und der ihm das hier antat in die Augen zu blicken, in Augen, die Leer waren, bis auf die ständige Wut die in ihnen eingezogen war.  
„Du willst wissen, wieso du hier bist?“ Es war nicht mehr als ein gefährliches Zischen und Spock nickte kraftlos. „Ja Captain...“ seine Stimme brach und er schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er Kirk wieder ansehen konnte.  
„Ich kann dir viele Gründe nennen, Spooock,“ Kirk zog seinen Namen spottend in die Länge und zog sein Messer aus dem Gürtel. „Doch der größte ist wohl, dass ich es satt hab von eine Halbblut wie dir dauernd angezweifelt zu werden. Wo sind deine Beteuerungen, dass du meinen Rang nicht willst, wenn du mich ständig vor der Crew in Frage stellst - Wo, wenn du jeden Tag mein Leben zu einer verdammten Hölle machst?“ Er hatte seine Stimme erhoben und kam ganz nah an Spocks Gesicht, bevor er die nächsten Wort sprach, und sie zerschnitten Spock von innen wie es der Dolch hätte tun könnte, der an seiner Halsschlagader ruhte. „Du bist es nicht Wert jeden Tag an meiner Seite zu stehen, du gehörst in einen Zirkus mit deinen Spitzen Ohren und deinem grünen Blut.“ Er fuhr über die Wunden an Spocks Handgelenken, betrachtete die grüne Flüssigkeit für einen Moment, bevor er sie angewidert an Spocks Uniform abschmierte. „Das einzige was mich zurückhält dich zu töten ist die Rache deines Vaters, denn ich werde mein Leben, die Enterprise nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn ich dafür dich jeden Tag sehen muss.“ Er spuckte vor Spock auf den Boden und der Vulkanier zuckte zusammen, als wäre es ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. „ich werde heute klar machen, wer der Captain dieses Schiffes ist und wenn ich noch einmal etwas anderes als Loyalität von dir entgegengebracht bekomme, dann wird mich nicht dein Vater, nicht die ganze vulkanische Armee abhalten können mit dir Dinge zu Tun, bei denen du danach betteln wirst wieder hier an dieser Wand hängen zu dürfen, ist das klar?“  
Spock holte unregelmäßig Luft und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Träne zu unterdrücken, die sich in seinem Augenwinkel sammelte. „Ja, Captain.“  
Kirk betätigte einen anderen Schalter, wodurch der Draht, der seine Fesseln bildete in irgendeiner Weise ausgehakt wurde und Spock steif auf dem Boden aufkam. Kurz hielten ihn seine zitternden Beine, dann sackte er mit dem Rücken an der Wand in sich zusammen, seine blutigen Arme fielen wie von selbst hinunter und er schrie leise auf, als ein pulsierender Blutstrom wieder in seine tauben Finger floss. Und sollte er heute sterben, durch die Hände seines Geliebten, so wäre es ihm egal. Wenn James Kirk ihn verachtete war sein Leben nichts mehr Wert und langsam begann er zu bezweifeln, ob es für ihn und den Captain noch eine Rettung gab.

 

Kirks Grinsen war immer noch ein seinem Gesicht wie festgewachsen, doch innerlich merkte er wie ihm diese Bestrafung hier gar keine Genugtuung brachte und dass machte ihn noch wütender. Alles an seinem ersten Offizier war so kompliziert, doch ob er es genoss oder nicht, er würde das hier durchziehen, denn es war nötig, redete er sich ein. Mehr zornig auf sich selbst, als auf Spock, packte er den Vulkanier an den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf widerstandslos nach oben. Die gebrochene Hoffnung in den dunklen Augen hätte einen Stein zum schmelzen bringen können, doch in Kirk schürten sie nur seine Wut. Warum tat Spock ihm das an? Er wusste nicht woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war und er beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern öffnete mit der Hand die er nicht in Spocks schwarzen Haaren vergraben hatte, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.  
Mit jetzt doch etwas Genugtuung sah er wie sich die Augen des Vulkaniers weiteten und der Gedanke daran, was kommen würde ließ sein Geschlecht schwellen. „Du wirst mich Vorbereiten, für das was ich zu tun gedenke.“ Zischte er und schob seine Hose über die Hüften, sodass sie nach unten fiel und sein Penis freigab. Er stieg schnell aus dem Stück Stoff und verstärkte dann den Griff in Spocks Haaren. „Mach den Mund auf!“ Und sein Erster Offizier gehorchte die Augen schließend. Er wollte Kirks grausames Grinsen nicht mehr sehen...  
Aber da fühlte er auch schon das Stechen eines Schlages auf der Wange. „Hab ich dir erlaubt die Augen zu schließen, Halbblut?“ fauchte Kirk. „Du siehst mich gefälligst an, wenn ich dich nehme!“  
Spock öffnete die Augen, doch seine Sicht war durch Tränen getrübt. Mit all seinen Kontrollen in Scherben konnte er den salzigen Tropfen nicht verbieten seine Augenwinkel zu verlassen. Und dann stieß Kirk gnadenlos in ihn vor. Er brachte seine Hüften so weit nach vorne, dass sein Penis Spocks Rachen hinunter glitt und der Vulkanier ein Würgen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Sollte das verdammte Spitzohr doch an seiner Männlichkeit ersticken, dachte Kirk trotzig und hielt Spocks Kopf an seinen Schoß gepresst, ohne ihm Luft zum Atmen zu geben. Er spürte wie der Vulkanier kämpfte nicht aufzugeben und kurz bevor der Sauerstoffmangel Spocks Bewusstsein genommen hätte, zog er seine Hüften zurück. Spock sog keuchend Luft ein und kaum hatte er seine Lungen einmal richtig gefüllt, stieß Kirk wieder nach vorne. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ er sein Geschlecht nicht stecken, sondern begann sich mit einem schnellen, harten Rhythmus in Spocks Mund zu befriedigen.  
Der Vulkanier starrte wie er befohlen hatte mit einer stummen Bitte zu ihm hoch, doch er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Wenn das die einzige Nähe war, die er von Jim Kirk bekam, dann wollte er sie nehmen, was auch immer es ihn kostete.  
Kirk begann auf eine grimmige Art Spocks Bestrafung doch richtig zu genießen. Das sonst so arrogante Gesicht in solcher Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen, vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl unendlicher Macht und sein Penis wurde härter und härter, als er ihn immer wieder zwischen die schon grün geschwollenen Lippen seines Ersten Offiziers rammte.  
Er gab Spock gerade einmal für einen kurzen Atemzug alle paar Stöße Zeit.  
Den Kopf mit den Schwarzen Haaren hielt er in einem zerquetschenden Griff, doch der Vulkanier schien sich gar nicht mehr zu wehren. Die Träne, die aus seinem Augenwinkel lief, hätte Kirk beinahe zum Höhepunkt gebracht, doch dann meldete sich Sulu über die Sprechanlage. „Captain, Admiral Komack verlangt Ihre Anwesenheit für die Entgegennahme neuer Befehle auf der Brücke, es scheint etwas besonderes zu sein! In 15 Minuten!“ Kirk fluchte, als er Sulus Grinsen gerade so aus seiner Stimme heraushörte. Wenn der Admiral einen persönlich sprechen wollte, war das meist kein gutes Zeichen. Und gerade JETZT!  
Wütend stieß Kirk sein steinhartes Geschlecht wieder ganz in Spocks Hals, und mit Genugtuung spürte er Spock anfangs um seinen Penis herum würgen, dann jedoch den Reflex unterdrücken, als Kirk das Intercom aktivierte und Sulus Nachricht bestätigte. Dann zog er seine Hüften ein weiteres Mal zurück, Spock sog rasselnd Luft in seine misshandelten Lungen, und bevor er sie richtig füllen konnte, war sein Mund schon wieder gefüllt mit der ganzen Männlichkeit seines Captains. Kirk beschleunigte jetzt seinen Rhythmus. Er musste auf die Brücke. „Saug an dem, was ich dir geb du verdammte Hure!“ zischte der Captain, dem Orgasmus immer näher kommend und mit zerbrochenem Herzen tat Spock wie ihm geheißen.  
Die zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zunge, und der Unterdruck, den er hin und wieder um Jim erzeugte, ließen Kirk schnell seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. „Ohhh ja,“ Mit einigen letzten brutalen Stößen, „Nimm das, Halbblut!“ rammte er in Spock und schoss seinen Samen die Kehle des Vulkaniers hinunter. „Schluck!“ befahl er und Spock tat es, sobald Kirk seinen Griff um seinen Kopf lockerte, auf dem Boden zusammenbrechend.  
Ohne jegliches Mittleid – zumindest redete der Captain sich das ein – sah Kirk auf den schwer atmenden Vulkanier hinunter, der fast unmerklich am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee und ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ohne lang suchen zu müssen, zog er ein Objekt aus dem Schrank, dass Spock mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte: Es war ein Vibrator in Form eines dicken Penisses, mit einem Lederriemen um ihn festzuschnallen.  
Kirk sah, dass Spock wohl verstand zu was dieses Gerät gut war und tätschelte es liebevoll, Augen stets auf Spock gerichtet. „Ganz genau! Ich werde das in dich schieben und du wirst hier auf dem Boden warten bis ich wieder komme und dann kannst du um Erlösung betteln, und wenn du brav warst werde ich sie dir vielleicht sogar geben.“ Zufrieden sah Kirk, wie Spock den Augenkontakt brach und sich sein Zittern verstärkte. Ohh ja, das würde eine lange Nacht werden.  
Lächelnd, aber ohne Wärme im Gesicht, stieß Kirk den Vulkanier nach vorne und hob seine Hüften, sodass Spock auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden war. Dann hörte man das Schaben, als der Captain seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel zog und schon spürte der Vulkanier das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut. Er zuckte nicht zurück, denn er hatte seinen Widerstand schon eine Zeit aufgegeben, das einzige, was verriet, dass er seine Umgebung noch wahrnahm war das Anspannen der Muskeln seiner Schultern, als Kirk, der jetzt ungeduldig seine Kleider vom Körper schnitt, seine Haut durchdrang und grüne Streifen auf dem Weg des Messers hinterließ.  
Dann ging der Captain einen Schritt zurück und bewunderte sein nacktes Kunstwerk auf dem Boden: Spocks Körper war schlank und strahlte gleichzeitig eine Kraft aus, mit der sich Kirk nicht messen konnte. Die blasse Haut war straff über die harten Muskelzüge gespannt und dass schwarze Körperhaar bildete einen starken Kontrast auf Brust und in der Leiste. „Du weißt gar nicht wie gern ich dich nehmen würde, hier und jetzt!“ sagte Kirk und er merkte wie seine eigene Stimme etwas rau bei den Worten klang.  
Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über Spocks Körper gebildet, und er zitterte immer noch, doch sonst hatte er noch keinen Laut geäußert, wie Kirk es befohlen hatte. Dann jedoch beugte der Captain sich wieder über ihn, teilte seine Pobacken mit einem schmerzhaften Griff und stieß den Vibrator ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Vorbereitung in Spocks Tiefen. „Ahh....“ Der Vulkanier schrie auf, als der stechende Schmerz seinen Körper durchbohrte. Er konnte sich noch einen Moment auf allen Vieren halten, und Kirk befestigte in der Zeit den Lederriemen um seinen Unterkörper, sodass der Vibrator keine Möglichkeit hatte herauszurutschen, - dann jedoch betätigte Kirk einen Schalter und das Gerät begann sich gegen Spocks geschundenen inneren Gang zu bewegen, begann immer wieder hart gegen den empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Inneren zu Stoßen, der ihm Sternchen vor die Augen trieb und dann brach Spock stöhnend und wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen.  
Kirk grinste hämisch, betätigte den Lichtschalter und ließ Spock in voller Dunkelheit mit seinen Schmerzen zurück.  
„Captain....“ hörte er die gebrochene Stimme seines ersten Offiziers, als die Tür zum Bad sich hinter ihm schloss, doch er sah kein einziges Mal zurück. Jetzt musste er erst einmal mit der Admiralität fertig werden.


	2. Hoffnung?

Kirk duschte nicht, noch wechselte er seine Kleidung, bevor er auf den Gang hinaus trat. Er schloss einfach den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Spock würde nachher noch betteln seinen Penis sauber lecken zu dürfen. Als er an das dachte, was die Nacht ihm heute bringen würde, verließ das Grinsen sein Gesicht nicht und die Gedanken machten ihm das langweilige Gespräch mit dem Admiral einigermaßen erträglich.  
Am Schluss stellte sich heraus, dass es gar keine so wichtigen Informationen zur Übermittlung gab, dass der Captain sie hätte persönlich entgegennehmen müssen, sondern Komack einfach nur einmal mehr seine Macht ausspielen wollte, wenn es auch nur für eine nichtige Sache war, wie Kirk um eine halbe Stunde seiner Freizeit zu bringen. Normalerweise hätte Kirk nach so einem Gespräch erst einmal zur Entspannung das nächste Crew-Mitglied in die Bestrafungskammer gesteckt, doch heute machte er sich nur mit einem tödlichen Ausdruck wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Quartier. Als er einen seiner Leibwächter, Mr. Farrel, in typischer Hab-acht-Stellung, vor seiner Tür warte sah, kam ihm eine weiter teuflische Idee: „Bring mir eine Wanne voll Eis, sofort!“ Sein Ton machte klar, dass seine Anweisung keinen Widerspruch duldete, und sollte der Mann sich gewundert haben, was der Captain mit Eis wollte, so vergaß er es schnell, als er Kirks stechenden Blick sah und eilte im Laufschritt zum nächsten Replikator. 

Kein laut war aus dem Bad zu hören, als der Captain sein Quartier betrat. Kirk wusste nicht ob er dadurch verärgert, zufrieden oder beunruhigt sein sollte, doch das Panel an der Wand neben der Tür zeigte ihm dass niemand in seiner Abwesenheit durch diese Tür gegangen war. Spock musste also immer noch sicher verstaut sein.  
Sorglos warf Kirk sein Pad auf seinen Schreibtisch und wechselte aus seiner Uniform in eine locker sitzende Sporthose und ein leichtes weißes Shirt. Warum brauchte Farrel denn so lange? Ungeduldig stürmte er an die Tür und wollte seinen Leibwächter schon reglementieren, als die Sprechanlage ertönte und der eben vermisste ankündigte: „Captain, Sir, ich habe das Eis, wünschen Sie es in ihrem Quartier oder...“ weiter kam er nicht, denn da öffnete Kirk schon die Tür und winkte ihn hinein. Er deutete auf den Boden neben den Eingang zum Bad. „Stellen sie es da ab und dann schauen sie, dass sie hier raus kommen.“ Der andere Mann beeilte sich dem Befehl nachzukommen. „Das hat lange genug gedauert!“ schimpfte Kirk, als die Wanne mit Eis neben dem Bad positioniert war und der Sicherheitsbeamte sich bemühte schnell aus den Räumen des auf einmal gereizten Captains zu kommen. „Und ich will in den nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden, ist das klar?“, rief ihm Kirk hinterher. Farrels „Ja, Sir!“ ging im Schließen der Tür unter, doch Kirk hatte jetzt auch andere Dinge im Kopf. Hinter dieser Tür wartete sein erster Offizier.  
Mit einem Grinsen entfernte er das Schloss von seinem Bad und trat ein. Statt jedoch seinen ersten Offizier immer noch zitternd am Boden liegen zu sehen, hatte Spock sich in einer Ecke an die Wand gekauert und... Kirk sah genauer hin: Er hatte es geschafft seine Fesseln zu lösen und der immer noch vibrierende Dildo lag neben ihm auf dem Boden.  
Wut! Wut war das einzige, was der Captain noch spürt, eine rote, gleißende Wut, die Adrenalin in seine Adern pumpte und einen wilden Schrei von reinen Rippen riss. Wie konnte Spock es wagen, wie...? Mit einem Satz war er bei seinem ersten Offizier, der kraftlos versuchte das Licht von seinen Augen abzuschirmen und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, Kirk keinen Widerstand hätte leisten können. Kirk war über ihm, ehe er sein Gesicht schützen konnte und landete einen ersten Schlag in sein Gesicht, einen Zweiten in seine Seite, und als Spock versuchte sich ein wenig wegzudrehen einen dritten in sein Geschlecht.  
Der Vulkanier hatte in der Vergangenheit nie Schmerzen geäußert, doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als zu schreien und sich wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen zu rollen. „James!“ Der Name verließ seine Lippen nie, denn in diesem Augenblick, packte der Captain ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch.  
Spock stellte keine Gefahr mehr für ihn da. In diesem Stadium musste der Vulkanier all seine Kraft aufbringen um sich auf den Beinen halten zu können. „Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, bleibst du hier stehen, bis ich wieder komme!“ fauchte Kirk, und ging ohne Spocks kraftloses Nicken zu sehen.  
Allerdings dauerte seine Abwesenheit nicht lange und als er das Bad wieder betrat hatte er einen Phaser in der Hand und die Eiswanne dabei.  
Der Vulkanier hatte sich tatsächlich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Er stand nackt, blutverschmiert, mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mitte des Bades und sah nicht einmal auf, als Kirk ihn an den Schultern umdrehte und ihn unsanft dazu brachte in die Badewanne zu steigen.  
Solch eine Einrichtung war eine Privileg des Captains, doch heute sollte sie nicht zur Entspannung genutzt werden. Er fuchtelte mit dem Phaser herum und machte deutlich dass er keine Skrupel hatte davon gebrauch zu machen, wenn Spock ihm nicht gehorchte, und so legte sich der Vulkanier hin und sah mit leeren Augen an die Decke. Er wollte nicht wissen was kommen würde, er... Seine Gedanken stockten, sein Atem stockte, sein Herz stockte...  
Kirk hatte das Eis über seinen geschundenen Körper geschüttet und ein alter Überlebensinstinkt ließ seinen Körper aufschnellen und versuchen aus der Wanne zu klettern, doch eine starke Hand drückte ihn zurück und dann sah er direkt in diese stahlblauen Augen, die er nicht vergessen konnte, selbst wenn sie sein Leben zu einer Hölle machten. Gleichzeitig wurde er sich des Phasers bewusst, der an seinen Kopf gepresst wurde. Stockend holte er Luft und mit der Kraft die ihn verließ, sank er zurück in die Eisige Kälte. Das Zittern ließ seine Zähne aufeinander schlagen, als sein Körper versuchte irgendwie Wärme zu generieren, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass er in dieser Temperatur keine fünf Minuten aushielt ohne ernsthafte Schäden davon zu tragen.  
Kirk beugte sich jetzt über ihn und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Spock, ob er seinen Captain zu sich hinunter ziehen sollte und den so verlockend warmen Körper an seinen ziehen, doch dann verdrängte sein Geist diesen Impuls. Kirk würde ihn dafür töten, so viel war sicher und dann konnte er nie mehr das Leben zurückgeben, dass dieser Mann ihm geschenkt hatte.  
„Nun,“ Der Captain starrte auf sein Opfer hinunter aber irgendwie war Spocks Leiden nicht so befriedigend wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Egal, er würde es durchziehen. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Spock: Entweder du lässt dich von mir nehmen immer und immer wieder – ja ich meine sexuell und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht verstanden hast – und du gibst vor dabei es zu genießen, oder du bleibst bis morgen in dieser Wanne sitzen und wartest bis du steif gefroren bist.“ Er zog in Imitation Spocks eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich beiläufig auf den Badewannenrand.  
In Spocks Augen schien bei den Worten etwas Aufzublitzen, doch es war schnell wieder verschwunden und machte einer einzigen Träne Platz um die zu verbergen der Vulkanier den Kopf senkte. Bei jedem anderen hätte Kirk hätte dies wahrscheinlich bestraft, doch er war fasziniert von dem schwarzen, zerstrubbelten Haar, das er jetzt im Blickfeld hatte und dann hörte er eine tiefe, leise Stimme sagen. „Captain, ich gehöre ganz Ihnen, wenn es sexuelle Nähe ist, die Sie wünschen, dann werde ich mich unterwerfen, wenn es mein Leiden ist, dass Sie wünschen, werde ich es ertragen.“  
Eine lange Stille folgte.  
Erst traute Kirk seinen Ohren nicht, dann war es Wut, die wieder alle anderen Gefühle überspülte. Er packte Spock am Nacken und brachte sein Gesicht zentimeternah vor das seine. „Das ist es was du sagst, das ist es was du immer sagst: Captain ich habe keinen Wunsch nach dem Oberbefehl! - Und dann, dann stellst du mich in Frage! Heute sagst du: Ich tue alles für Sie! - Morgen, würdest du mich doch im Schlaf erstechen! So ist die Welt Spock, - halte mich nicht für einen Idioten - ich habe genügend Narben, die das beweisen. Und ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil ich es eingesehen habe.“  
Spock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Gegen den Hass auf alles in Kirk konnte er nicht mehr ankämpfen. Dennoch versuchte er es ein letztes Mal. „Captain,...“ seine Stimme war rau und er machte sich keine Mühe all die aufwallenden Emotionen in sich zu verbergen. „Captain, geben sie mir die Chance ihnen zu beweisen, dass das Universum nicht an allen Stellen gleich ist.“ Er sah in Kirks Blick eine Veränderung, dann schien der Captain einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und als ihn zwei starke Arme unter den Achseln packten und aus dem Eiswasser zogen, murmelte er „Danke!“ obwohl seine starren Glieder ihn schon nicht mehr trugen und er vor Unterkühlung zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen brach. Kirk betrachtete ihn eine Weile mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck, dann packte er ihn unter den Schultern und schob ihn in die Dusche. Er stellte das Wasser gerade so heiß, dass er es selbst noch aushalten konnte, denn was er auch immer tat, umbringen wollte er seinen ersten Offizier nicht.  
Spock konnte sich, als langsam die Kälte aus seinem Körper wich, immer besser auf den Beinen halten. Mit der Seite an die Wand gelehnt nutzte er jeden Moment um Kraft zu schöpfen für alles, was Kirk mit ihm vor hatte. Er würde sich nicht wehren, vielleicht sah der Captain dann doch, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab.  
Diese Hoffnung verschwand allerdings schnell als Kirk, keine Minute, nachdem Spock aufgehört hatte zu zittern, selbst aus seinen Kleidern stieg. Den Vulkanier mit dem Kopf an die Wand drückte und von hinten in sein Ohr zischte. „Dann zeige mir mal deine Loyalität!“ Mit hartem Griff teilte er Spocks Pobacken und schob sein schon erigiertes Geschlecht in den bereits geschundenen Kanal. Ein stöhnen entfuhr Spocks Lippen, doch es war nicht vor Erregung, wie Kirk verlangt hatte, sondern vor Schmerzen und als der Captain immer wieder hart in ihn eindrang blieb ihm nichts anderes, als sein Gesicht wimmernd in die Wand zu pressen und all seine Reserven zu mobilisieren, damit seine Beine nicht nachgaben und er wie ein weggeworfenes Handtuch auf dem Boden zusammensank. Die Tränen liefen jetzt ungehindert über sein Gesicht, und während Kirk einen immer härteren Rhythmus anschlug, mit seinem Griff blaue Flecken und Kratzer auf seinem Rücken hinterließ, war alles was Spock denken konnte, wie es wäre, wenn der Captain ihn lieben würde. Er war selbst viel zu erschöpft um erregt zu werden, selbst, als James begann seine Genitalien zu streicheln und an seinem Penis zu reiben. Doch sobald Kirk merkte, dass das keinen Sinn hatte, konzentrierte er sich wieder nur auf seine Lust, die jetzt wie Flammen in ihm brannte.  
Spock! Er hatte Spock! Er besaß seinen Körper, er markierte ihn mit seiner Essenz. Auch wenn er ziemlich sicher war, dass Spocks Worte keine Wahrheit enthalten hatten, so gehörte der Vulkanier doch für diese Nacht ihm.  
Mit diesem Gedanken pumpte er einige Male hart und tief bevor der Orgasmus über ihn wusch. Mit einem Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Spocks Tiefen und sein Laut der Ekstase mischte sich mit denen des Schmerzes von Spock.  
Unsanft zog Kirk seinen Körper zurück und gab Spocks Po einen spielerischen Schlag, der all das ausdrückte, was er in Gedanken herumgewälzt hatte. Spock hatte ihm gehört für diese Nacht.  
„Draußen liegt eine Uniform von dir! Zieh dich an und dann verschwinde!“ befahl Kirk schnell das Ergebnis seiner Lust von sich waschend und trat als wäre nichts gewesen aus der Duschkabine. Spock wartete an die Wand gelehnt, bis der Captain des Raum verlassen hatte, dann erst wendete er seine geröteten Augen der jetzt geschlossenen Tür zu und begann mit fahrigen Bewegungen sich selbst zu säubern. Eine einzige Berührung seines Anus ließ ihn scharf die Luft einsaugen und er beließ diese Region, mit der unlogischen Hoffnung, dass das das Geschehene verändern würde. 

Kirk ging in seinen Schlafraum. Sex machte ihn immer müde und Spock war nicht gerade einfach gewesen. Mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen sah er das Bild des gebeugten Rückens vor sich und wie sein Geschlecht immer wieder in dem engen, heißen Kanal verschwunden war. Er warf sein nasses Handtuch in den Wäschesammler und zog eine der wenigen gemütlichen Freizeithosen an, die er besaß. Mit einem Shirt bemühte er sich erst gar nicht, denn er schlief sowieso am liebsten nackt.  
Das Zischen der Badetür lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen ersten Offizier. Spock sah fast aus wie immer, wenn man von den Schrammen im Gesicht absah und dem feinen Zittern seiner Hände: kein einziges seiner Haare war aus der Ordnung geraten und Kirk fragte, sich wie der Vulkanier es so schnell wieder hinbekommen hatte unberührt auszusehen, wo der Captain ihn gerade noch gegen die Wand der Dusche genommen hatte.  
Der andere Mann schien etwas zu erwarten und Kirk streckt nur arrogant sein Kinn nach vorne. „Haben sie es genossen, mein Erster Offizier?“ Spock senkte den Blick. Er wollte weder lügen noch Kirk erzürnen.  
Der Captain nahm das als Anlass wieder näher zu treten. Nahe genug um in Spocks Privatraum vorzudringen. Seine Augen waren hart, als er Spocks Kopf zwang aufzusehen. „Ich weiß dass du es nicht genossen hast und dass ist auch gut so. Ich rate dir eine Lehre aus dieser Nacht zu ziehen, oder wir machen das zur Routine.“ „Captain.“ Spock senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick, doch dann nahm er noch einmal seinen Mut zusammen und sah auf in die Augen in denen er schon lange nicht mehr das Lächeln des blonden Jungen gesehen hatte. „Captain …. James, lass mich dich lieben...“  
Kirk schwieg nur, er wurde nicht wütend und kein Hass flammte in seinen Augen auf, doch er sagte auch nichts, sondern starrte Spock einfach weiter an. Warum sagte Spock, der unemotionale Vulkanier solche Dinge? War das Wirklichkeit oder ein Traum, fragte der Teil seiner Selbst der immer noch der blonde kleine Junge von damals war. Und heute war das erste mal, seit langer Zeit, dass er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf zuließ. Sprach sein Erster Offizier die Wahrheit, oder hatte er ein höheres Ziel?  
Spock senkte den Kopf, das Schweigen des Captains als Verneinung deutend. Er schluckte und sah wieder auf, seine dunklen Augen ein Meer von gebrochener Hoffnung und verzweifelter Liebe. „Ich sehe, dass Sie meine Empfindung nicht erwidern, aber trotzdem werde ich immer zu Ihrer Verfügung stehen, Captain.“ Dann wandte er sich mit viel Überwindung zum Gehen.  
Kirk starrte ihm einen Moment hinterher bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Worte des Vulkaniers hatten doch etwas in ihm geweckt. War es Hoffnung? Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er aufgegeben etwas Gutes in dieser Welt zu suchen. Er hatte sich angepasst und das mit Erfolg. Da fiel sein Blick auf das Bild an der Wand hinter dem die Tantalus-Feld Kontrolle verborgen war und ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er damit erreichen wollte, hatte er den Apparat aktiviert.  
Mit der Hoffnung oder der Angst, dass er etwas sehen würde, dass bewies, dass Spocks Worte eine Lüge waren, verfolgte er die Bewegungen seines ersten Offiziers. Vielleicht würde er seinem Türsteher gleich den Befehl geben einen Komplott gegen Kirk zu planen, oder sonstiges: Er sah wie der Vulkanier mit einer einzigen Handbewegung seinen Leibwächter zurückhielt eine Bemerkung zu den Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht zu machen, doch sonst sprach nichts in seiner Körperhaltung von den Dingen, die Kirk ihm angetan hatte. Der Wächter öffnete die Tür für ihn, aber Spock trat nicht sofort ein, sondern fixierte ihn erst mit den Augen. „Ich wünsche nicht gestört zu werden.“ „Ja Sir!“ Dann besann sich der Erste Offizier. „Wenn der Captain jedoch kommen sollte, gewähre ihm freien Eintritt.“ „Sir?“ Der Leibwächter schien das für keine so gute Idee zu halten. Jeder wusste, dass der Captain ein gefährlicher Mann war, aber Spocks Blick machte ihm klar, dass dies ein Befehl war und der nicht zur Diskussion offen stand. „Ab heute gilt das für immer!“ fügte er mit einer leisen aber nicht weniger gefährlichen Stimme hinzu und der andere Mann nickte schnell.  
Kirk schmunzelte, als er das Gespräch mitverfolgte, doch das alleine hätte nicht gereicht um ihn von Spocks Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen.  
Erst als der Vulkanier in seinem Quartier war, ließ er seine Schultern hinunter sacken und seine Müdigkeit in seiner Haltung widerspiegeln. Kirk beobachtete, wie sich der sonst so stolze Vulkanier mit letzter Kraft in seinen Schlafbereich schleppte – seine Schritte waren unsicher geworden - und dann auf seinem Bett, das in Tradition der Vulkanier nur aus einer Matratze keine fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden bestand, zusammenbrach.  
Kirk wartete auf die Befriedigung, die das Leiden anderer ihm sonst brachte, doch sie kam nicht und dann begannen sich Spocks Schultern in anfangs stillen Schluchzern zu heben und zu senken. Er rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und vergrub seinen Kopf in der Decke, die er in Verzweifeltem Griff an seinen Körper drückte. Es dauerte etwas, bis Kirk die im Stoff gedämpften Worte ausmachen konnte, die der Vulkanier wie eine Litanei immer wieder von sich gab. „James,“ er schluchzte, seine Kontrollen lagen immer noch in Scherben. „James, warum tust du mir das an? … ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. James!“ Das letzte Wort war wie ein Schrei nach Hilfe und es stach Kirk durchs Herz.  
Spock hatte all das ehrlich gemeint, er liebte ihn, ihn Jim Kirk, nicht Captain Kirk, nicht seinen Rang, nicht seine Macht, nein ihn, den Jungen Jim Kirk, der vergraben war unter der Brutalität der Welt. Als der Captain nach den Kontrollen griff um das Tantalus-Feld auszuschalten, zitterten seine Hände. Was hatte er getan. Dem einzigen Mann, dem er vertrauen konnte, hatte er Schmerzen zugefügt, hatte ihn geschändet und gequält und Spock liebte ihn immer noch. Das verdiene ich nicht! Sagte die Stimme des blonden Jungen in ihm, doch bevor er sie Verdrängen, die Wahrheit ihrer Worte ausschalten konnte, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er warf verschiedene Utensilien in eine Tasche und war in weniger als zwei Minuten vor Spocks Quartier angelangt. Wie der Vulkanier befohlen hatte wurde er sofort eingelassen, doch er wartete bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, bevor er sie Verriegelte und dann leise in Spocks Schlafbereich ging. 

Spock lag immer noch zusammengerollt auf der Matratze, aber er sah nicht auf, bis Kirk ihn leicht an der Schulter schüttelte, und dann war es mit Überraschung und einer herzzerreißenden Pein, die der Captain, obwohl er sich eingebildet hatte sie zu genießen, nie mehr in diesen Augen sehen wollte. Er kniete sich ohne Worte neben den Vulkanier und sein Herz brach, als Spock sich zwar anspannte, nicht aber von ihm wegrückte.  
„Captain...?“ Die Stimme des Vulkaniers war rau. James jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er sah einmal an Spocks Körper hinunter und dieses mal ließ er das Gefühl der Übelkeit zu, das die Wunden, die er selbst geschlagen hatte bei ihm verursachten. Man sah sie nicht direkt, da Spock bekleidet war, doch das Blut sickerte an vielen Stellen bereits durch und hinterließ grüne Flecken auf dem blauen Stoff.  
„Spock...“ Seine Stimme war nicht viel stärker als die des Verletzten Mannes vor sich, doch er sah dem Vulkanier in die Augen. „... bitte sag einfach nichts und lass mich...“ Er verstummte und die Hoffnung die kurz in Spocks Augen getreten hatte, verschwand von einer Welle Niedergeschlagenheit weg gespürt. „Ich gehöre ihnen.“ erwiderte der Vulkanier nur und eine weitere Träne verließ seinen Augenwinkel.  
All das was er in den letzen Tagen erlebt hatte, machte es für ihn klar, dass Kirk gekommen war um nur noch ein weiteres Mal seinen Körper zu nutzen, aber wie falsch er doch lag. Kirk schüttelte traurig den Kopf, warum hatte er es nicht früher gesehen.  
Langsam, um deutlich zu machen, dass er den Vulkanier nicht verletzen wollte streckte er die Hand aus und wischte die einzelne Träne von Spocks Backe. So gerne hätte er entschuldigende Worte gesagt, hätte Spocks Schmerz mit Versprechungen gemildert, doch das konnte er nicht, er hatte nie seine Gefühle zeigen dürfen und jetzt war er nicht in der Lage dazu. Er konnte nur seine Taten sprechen lassen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann er vorsichtig Spock seines Shirts zu entledigen. Der Vulkanier leistete keinerlei Wiederstand. Passiv folgte er den Bewegungen, doch als Kirk einen angefeuchteten Waschlappen aus seiner Tasche zog und damit stumm begann Spocks nässende Wunden zu säubert, blickte der Vulkanier ihn mit solcher Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit an, dass der Captain nicht anders konnte: Vorsichtig beugte er sich über seinen Ersten Offizier, den Mann der ihm bereits so vieles gegeben hatte und schwor sich, ihm so viel er konnte zurückzugeben wie er konnte. Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Mannes, den er wie er jetzt erst Begriff, liebte. Ja er liebte ihn, wie er es nie zuvor für möglich gehalten hatte einen anderen zu lieben Sein Hass hatte seine Gefühle verschlossen, hatte ihn dazu getrieben das zu tun, bevor er erkannte, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gab. Spock schloss die Augen, als die Lippen seine Haut berührten. Er hatte keine Hoffnungen, dass der Captain sein Angebot wirklich annahm, aber er sog jede sanfte Berührung, jeden vorsichtigen Strich mit dem Tuch in sich auf um es nie wieder zu vergessen. Diese Berührungen waren der Junge der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, diese Berührungen waren ein Teil von James Kirk, doch er war sich jetzt in einem Sicher. Die Sanftheit kam nicht ohne die dunkle Seite von Kirk, sie kam nicht ohne die Kaltherzigkeit, die es ihm möglich machte der Captain des Flaggschiffes der Imperialen Flotte zu sein. Aber immerhin war sie noch nicht ganz vergessen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und beobachtete unter gesenkten Lidern, wie der Captain mit großer Konzentration begann Salben auf seine geschundenen Stellen aufzubringen und Pflaster und Verbände darüber zu wickeln.  
James schien seinen Blick gespürt zu haben, denn plötzlich sah auch er auf und für einen kurzen Moment hätte man das Schimmern in seinen Augen für eine nicht gefallene Träne halten können. Dann schüttelte er nur fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Du kannst schlafen, wenn du willst. Du musst müde sein.“ Aber Spock verneinte und bevor er sich dessen bewusst war hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. „Ich möchte keine Sekunde hiervon verpassen, denn morgen, wenn ich aufwache, werden Sie wieder der Captain des Imperiums sein sein und dann habe ich wenigstens meine Erinnerungen.“ Seine Stimme trug keinen Hauch von Vorwurf mit sich, nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit.  
James stockte, was waren all das für Gefühle, die auf ihn einprasselten, als er Spocks Worte an seine Seele ließ? Er hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis diesen Mann, diesen Halb-Vulkanier vor sich zu beschützen, ihn zu halten und nie mehr loszulassen, ihn zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.  
„Spock!...“ Seine Stimme war rau und das was er sagen wollte fiel ihm viel schwerer, als ein Todesurteil für ein Crewmitglied zu unterschreiben. „Spock, es wird nicht heute Nacht enden wenn du das nicht willst.“ er sah hinunter auf den entblößten Oberkörper und konnte so nicht Spocks Gesichtsausdruck ablesen. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr verletzten, ich kann es nicht mehr nachdem mir vieles klargeworden ist.“ Er sah wieder auf und es war das erste mal, das er seinen Ersten Offizier lächeln sah. Es war kein breites Lächeln, doch aber ein Lächeln, das sich bis in die Fältchen um seine Augen zog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und ab hier wird es bergauf gehen. =)
> 
> Lasst doch bitte einen kleinen Review beim Verlassen der Seite zurück und teilt mit, was auch immer ihr zu der Geschichte sagen wollt =) Danke!!!


	3. harte Realität

Spock erwachte am nächsten Morgen vom Läuten des Alarms. Sein Körper fühlte sich gebraucht, aber nicht unbedingt schmerzhaft an, als er sich aus dem Bett erhob. Verwundert ging er die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht durch. Seine vulkanische Disziplin ermöglichte ihm alles unbeteiligt zu betrachten, doch dann stockte er bei der Erinnerung an einen Satz des Captains. Kurz bevor Spock vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, hatte James gesagt: „Es wird nicht heute Nacht enden, wenn du das nicht willst.“ Das leiseste Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen unter seinem Bart nach oben und mit gewohnter Effizienz errichtete er seine mentalen Schilde und schaltete den Schmerz aus. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern seine Kleidung gewechselt zu haben, doch jetzt fand er sich in leichten Baumwollhosen wieder, die ihm nur der Captain übergezogen haben konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf in der Dunkelheit. Er musste zur Schicht erscheinen, alles andere konnte warten.  
Schnell ging er seine übliche Morgenroutine durch und überprüfte seine Wunden, doch der Captain hatte außerordentliche Arbeit geleistet. Keine hatte sich entzündet und selbst die Risse in seinem Rektum waren mit einem Regenerator versorgt werden. Die plötzliche Wärme, die in Spocks Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass der Captain sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, floss, leitete er vorsichtig in einen Teil seines Geistes um, den er bei späterer Meditation analysieren würde, dann legte er seine Uniform an und trat mit geschulten Gesichtszügen auf den Gang hinaus. Sran, sein Leibwächter grüßte mit der üblichen Geste und fiel einen halben Meter hinter ihm in den Schritt. Alles schien wie an jedem anderen Morgen und doch hatte sich einiges verändert.  
Als sich die Tür des Turboliftes zur Brücke vor ihm öffnete streckte die Crew ihre Rücken durch. Die Wache an der Lifttür kündigte „Erster Offizier auf der Brücke“ an und Sulu entfernte sich unauffällig einen Schritt von Leutnant Uhura, die er wohl wieder, durch welche Mittel auch immer, zu einem sexuellen Erlebnis hatte zwingen wollen.  
Spock wusste über fast alles auf diesem Schiff bescheid, und so war ihm auch dieses Detail natürlich nicht entgangen, genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass Sulu und Chekov schon lange gegen den Captain plotteten. Spock wusste diese Dinge, denn Wissen war Macht und nur mit dieser konnte er James beschützen.  
James! Der Captain war noch nicht auf der Brücke und so übernahm Spock selbst den Befehl. „Status?“ fragte er ohne eine Begrüßung, als er sich auf dem Kommando-Stuhl niederließ und Sulu mit einem Nicken ablöste. „Wir sjind auf dem Wjeg zu Kolonije Gamma sjieben. Ankunft 3,5 Stunden.“  
Spock nickte nur kurz und hob seine Augen nicht von dem Pad auf dem er den neuesten Befehl von der Admiralität durchging: Kolonie Gamma 7 stand in Verdacht im Handel mit den Klingonen zu stehen und beging somit ein Kapitalverbrechen gegen das Imperium. Kirk sollte dafür sorgen, dass die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft gezogen und alle Handelsgüter beschlagnahmt werden. Das war also die Nachricht gewesen, die Komack persönlich überbringen wollte? - Spock zweifelte daran. Vielleicht würde er James danach fragen! Ein Gedanke, den er noch am Tag zuvor niemals zugelassen hätte.  
Als hätte der andere Mann diesen Gedanken gehört öffnete sich im selben Moment der Turbolift und der Captain, kam mit einer Aura purer Autorität auf die Brücke. Die Crew, die sich nach Spocks Auftreten schon wieder ein wenig entspannt hatte, zeigte wieder ihre besten Haltungen und erneut Verkündete der Sicherheitsbeamte: „Captain auf der Brücke!“ Spock machte wie jeden Tag den Stuhl für den ranghöheren Mann frei und reichte dem wie üblich grinsenden Captain einen Verkürzten Bericht mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Schicht und die Statusmeldung.  
„Captain!“ grüßte er, doch als er in die braunen Augen sah verschwand das Grinsen und machte einem beobachtenden Ausdruck Platz. „Mr. Spock!“ grüßte der Captain zurück und seine Augen wurden wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment sanfter. Sie zeigten, dass der Mann von gestern Nacht nicht wieder vergessen war und dass genügte Spock fürs Erste. Er nickte und übernahm die Wissenschaftsstation.  
Heute durfte ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen, er würde James beweisen, dass er seiner Zuneigung würdig war. Er überprüfte sein System zwei Mal und ließ dann zwei Langstrecken-Scanns laufen. Die Daten kamen schnell rein und Spock war so in die Auswertung vertieft, das er den Captain erst bemerkte, als dieser direkt hinter ihm stand.  
Jim hatte einen Moment gewählt, wo die ganze Crew beschäftigt war und keine lauernden Augen sein Gang zu Spocks Station beobachteten. Es war nichts Neues für Kirk während der Schicht die Stationen zu überprüfen und so achtete niemand wirklich auf die beiden.  
„Spock.“ machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Der Vulkanier versteifte sich sofort und wollte sich von seinen Geräten erheben, aber Kirk hielt ihn mit einer leichten Hand auf der Schulter zurück. „Empfangen sie Klingonen auf dem Schirm.“  
„Nein, Captain, bis jetzt nicht, doch der Scann ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. In 7,4 Minuten werde ich ihnen Genaueres sagen können.“ Kirk hob darauf nur eine Augenbraue. An schlechten Tagen hätte die Tatsache, dass der Scann noch nicht abgeschlossen war schon gereicht um den Captain seinen Elektroschocker benutzen zu lassen, doch heute war der Captain anscheinend in guter Stimmung. Er holte einmal Luft und sagte dann nur. „Gut.“ Das war wohl das erste Mal, dass Kirk etwas ausgesprochen hatte, das annähernd ein Lob war, obwohl die Leistung nicht vollständig war und überrascht drehte sich Spock um. „Ich werde die Informationen sofort auf ihr Pad weiterleiten, wenn sie bereit sind.“ „Nein,“ und jetzt war Kirks Kommandostimme zurückgekehrt. „Ich möchte den Bericht persönlich haben. Ich bin im Bereitschaftsraum. Liefern sie ihn sobald sie ihn haben.“  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er nun doch ein wenig die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew hatte und um sein Bild aufrecht zu erhalten fügte er mit noch härterem Ton hinzu. „Und keine Verspätungen Mr. Spock.“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Spock nickte und versuchte sich keine Gedanken über Kirks zweigesichtiges Verhalten zu machen, während er mit einem anderen Teil seines Geistes die Datenauswertung fortführte.  
Genau 7,4 Minuten später erhob der Vulkanier sich von seiner Station und betätigte das Intercom an der Tür des Bereitschaftsraumes. „Captain, Spock hier, ich haben den Bericht.“ Noch ehe er fertig ausgesprochen hatte öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Bericht!“ Befahl der Captain laut, sodass mann es auch noch auf der Brücke hören konnte und Spock trat ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich zugleiten. Er legte die Disk mit den Daten vor den Captain und blieb aufrecht stehen. Der Captain bot ihm weder einen Platz an, noch bedeutete er ihm seine Hab-Acht-Stellung aufzugeben. Er nickte einfach nur, deutlich nicht in der Absicht den Bericht selbst zu lesen und Spock fasste kurz zusammen.  
„Das einzige Schiff im Orbit um den Planeten ist eines unserer eigenen Handelsschiffe, die Starlight. Sie wird in einer halben Stunde auslaufen. In Sensorenweite sind keine Klingonen auszumachen, noch erscheinen frische Ionenspuren, die wir verfolgen könnten. Leutnant Uhura hat eine Nachricht über unsere Ankunft geschickt, die noch nicht beantwortet wurde.“  
„Sie wurde nicht beantwortet?“ hakte der Captain scharf nach.  
„Ja,“ Spock senkte zustimmend den Kopf.  
„Und wie lange braucht unsere Nachricht um auf Gamma 7 anzukommen?“  
„13,78 Sekunden.“ antwortete der Vulkanier ohne Zögern.  
„Und wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit Uhura die Nachricht geschickt hat?“ Kirk wurde deutlich wütender.  
„6, 241 Minuten.“ Spocks Stimme war fest, obwohl er sah dass der Captain kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand. Kirk fixierte ihn mit den Augen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, doch mit keinem Muskelzucken verriet Spock die Schmerzen die er von der vergangenen Nacht noch hatte.  
„Wenn sie zur Zeit wo wir den Orbit erreichen noch nicht geantwortet haben entladen wir erst einmal unsere Phaser!“ Ordnete Kirk an, und Spock nickte einfach nur, „Ja Sir!“ Kirk machte eine entlassende Geste, auf die der Wissenschaftsoffizier zuerst begann den Raum zu verlassen, dann jedoch kurz vor Reichweite der Türsensoren inne hielt.  
Er drehte sich um, hielt den Kopf jedoch gesenkt. „Captain, ich wollte meinen Dank ausdrücken, für das, was sie in der Nacht für mich getan haben.“  
Kirk hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und verschiedene Emotionen wanderten über sein Gesicht, bis es blank jeder Regung war. „Sprech in der Öffentlichkeit nicht davon oder du wirst es bereuen:“ antwortete er schließlich leise aber scharf und es war deutlich, dass das seine letzten Worte waren.  
Ohne sich den Schmerz anmerken zu lassen, der in seinem Herzen und in seinen Gliedern saß, kehrte Spock an seine Station zurück. Kirk folgte ihm einige Minuten später auf die Brücke. Er war wieder ganz Kirk, Captain der ISS Enterprise, grinsend, arrogant und herzlos.

***

Sie waren hinunter auf den Planeten gebeamt nachdem die Kolonisten von Gamma 7 endlich ihre Nachricht erwidert hatten. Der Captain war bereits schlecht gelaunt, als sie unten ankamen, doch seine Gemütslage besserte sich nicht gerade, als der Leiter der Kolonie abstritt auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben mit den Klingonen Handel zu treiben, trotzdem aber mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn ablehnte seine Buchhaltungsunterlagen zur Überprüfung zur Verfügung zu stellen.  
„Ich sag dir was, Rhyan,“ fauchte Kirk und trat einen Schritt näher an den größeren Mann heran. „wir werden herausfinden was hier passiert, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wenn wir dir dafür erst die Finger brechen müssen, bin ich der Letzte der ein Problem damit hat. Du entscheidest, wie du aus dieser Situation herauskommst, du alleine.“ Doch der Mann schwieg einfach weiter.  
Spock beobachtete wie Kirk ihn noch eine Weile einfach anstarrte und er hoffte, dass der Mann nachgeben würde, denn sonst würde der Captain sicher ihn beauftragen die Informationen zu beschaffen, aber das Schicksal war nicht so gnädig mit ihm.  
„OK.“ Kirk grinste, schnippte mit den Fingern und bedeutete damit seinen Sicherheitsbeamten Rhyan in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Er drehte sich zu seinem ersten Offizier um und studierte den Vulkanier kurz aber eindringlich. Dann wendete er sich Sulu zu. „Beschaff mir die Information, die ich brauche.“  
Überrascht, aber deutlich erfreut, nickte der Pilot enthusiastisch. „Ja, Sir.“ Normalerweise waren solche Aufgaben das Privileg des Captains, oder des Ersten Offiziers, aber vielleicht war Spock bei Kirk so sehr in Ungnade gefallen, dass diese Verweigerung eine Erniedrigung darstellen sollte, überlegte Sulu und folgte dem Gefangenen in einen abgelegenen Konferenzraum.  
Der erste Offizier hingegen sah die ganze Sache anders. Er musste sich zurückhalten nicht vor Erleichterung aufzuatmen, musste sich zurückhalten James nicht einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen, denn der Captain hatte klar gemacht, dass er kein einziges Zeichen nach außen dringen lassen wollte, dass als Schwäche interpretiert werden könnte.  
Auch Kirk suchte kein einziges mal den Blick seines Ersten Offiziers und nachdem Sulu nach einer Stunde den Verschlüsselungscode der Handelsinformationen beim Captain abgeliefert hatte, und es bereits Abend auf der Enterprise war, beamte Kirk nach oben und ließ Spock mit dem Auftrag zurück bis zum nächsten Morgen Ergebnisse zu liefern, ihn aber nicht zu stören, wenn es nicht etwas wichtiges gab.  
Spock warf sich mit üblicher Effektivität in die Arbeit und versuchte darüber zu vergessen in welchen Schwierigkeiten er sich mit James befand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er genug Beweise gesammelt hatte um zu beweisen, dass wohl Handel mit den Klingonen stattgefunden hatte, beziehungsweise noch im Gange war. Er versuchte die Verantwortlichen dafür zu identifizieren, damit keine Unschuldigen bestraft wurden, und hatte als Kirk am nächsten Morgen um halb acht, ausgeruht und mit einem Kaffee in der Hand wieder auf die Kolonie beamte, eine Liste mit 14 Verantwortlichen und eine Datendisk voller Beweise vorzuzeigen.  
Kirk hörte sich seinen Bericht schweigend an und versicherte sich, als Spock geendet hatte, dass sie alleine in dem kleinen Labor waren, in dem der Vulkanier die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Er hatte in der Nacht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und nun wusste er, dass er die Worte, die er in der Vergangenen Nacht zu Spock gesagt hatte verwirklichen wollte. Sie beide konnten vielleicht nicht die ganze Welt verändern, aber doch ihr eigenes Leben.  
„Ich werde sie töten müssen!“ meinte er und besah sich die Liste der Verräter. In seiner Stimme war Entschlossenheit, aber auch ein wenig Bedauern. Spock hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben und jetzt, einen Tag später, unterschrieb er schon wieder Todesurteile.  
„Es wäre möglich sie nur gefangen zu nehmen und sie an der nächsten Raumstation abzuliefern, Captain.“ schlug Spock vorsichtig vor und nicht wie sonst schien James dieses Mal über den Vorschlag tatsächlich nachzudenken. Dann aber schüttelte er doch den Kopf. „Es hätte den gleichen Ausgang. Sie würden sterben, halt nur ein wenig später. Wir würden ihr Leiden nur in die Länge ziehen.“  
Leider musste Spock ihm in diesem Punkt zustimmen, denn das Imperium ahndete Verrat immer mit dem Tod. Auch vermutete er, dass es wieder mal seine Aufgabe sein würde die Strafe zu vollziehen, doch das echte Bedauern, dass er in Kirks Blick gesehen hatte würde ihm die nötige Kraft dazu geben. „Ich werde das Urteil vollstrecken.“ bot er an, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte.  
Der Captain aber sah ihn an und lächelte, doch dieses Lächeln hatte nicht einen Hauch Arroganz oder Bösartigkeit, sondern nur eine gewisse Traurigkeit, die Spock mehr berührte, als Worte es hätten tun können. „Nein, Spock,“ entschied James und sah dann zur Tür hinüber. „Ich werde es selbst tun.“ Es verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort und der Vulkanier beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.

 

Mit den Namen und unter zu Hilfenahme des Sicherheitscomputers, den Spock nach nur drei Minuten Arbeit geknackt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis alle Verantwortlichen ausfindig gemacht und auf einem großen zentralen Platz vor dem Regierungsgebäude versammelt waren. Die Sicherheitsbeamten hatten sie der Reihe nach aufgestellt und mit einem Stasis-Feld alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten ausgeschlossen.  
Es waren einfache Männer, die hier auf ihr Urteil warteten: Händler, Bergarbeiter, Bürokraten. Jeder von ihnen hatte Profit aus dem Verkauf von Dilithium gezogen und jeder musste jetzt bezahlen. Eine Frau löste sich aus der gaffenden Menge und fiel vor Kirk bittend auf den Boden. Sie konnte nur noch in schlechtem Standard heraus stammeln: „Bitte, bitte, verschonen sie meinen Mann, wir haben 3 Kinder und...“ bevor Farrel sie wegzerrte und unter Sulus belustigtem Blick in die Menge zurückstieß.  
„Das Imperium bietet euch Schutz und Versorgung,“ erhob Kirk schließlich seine autoritäre Stimme über den Platz. „aber es duldet keine Verräter. Diese Männer haben sich mit den Klingonen verbündet und die Enterprise befindet sie des Hochverrates schuldig. Dieses Vergehen kann nur mit dem Tod beantwortet werden und genau das ist das Urteil dass ich gefällt habe.“  
Ein Tumult brach in der Menge los, der jedoch schnell mit Phasern unter Kontrolle gehalten wurde und dann breitete sich totenstille auf dem Platz aus, als Kirk seine Waffe auf die höchste Stufe stellte.  
Er hatte Spock zuvor befohlen zum Schiff zu beamen, denn er wollte nicht, dass der Vulkanier sah, was er tat, und so war es Sulu, der jetzt selbstgefällig neben ihm stand und den Namen des ersten Angeklagte vorlas. „Rhyan Dermont.“ Verkündete er und Kirk betätigte den Abzug ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm keine Genugtuung bringen würde diese Männer zu töten, er hatte selten Hinrichtungen selbst ausgeführt, sonder diese Aufgabe meistens Spock übergeben, doch was er nicht hatte kommen sehen, war eine Welle der Übelkeit, die er schnell unterdrücken musste, als die Familie des Mannes, der gerade leblos auf dem Boden zusammensackte, vor Trauer und Schmerz aufschrie.  
„Fernando Hondaz.“ Verkündete Sulu da schon und er schoss erneut.  
Nach dem vierzehnten Mal drehte er sich wortlos, doch immer noch mit seiner unerschütterlichen Captain Kirk Maske auf dem Gesicht um, gab Anweisung die Dilithium-Vorräte der Enterprise aufzufüllen und ließ sich darauf sofort hoch beamen. Alles was er wollte war im Augenblick in sein Quartier zu flüchten und all die verwirrenden Gefühle im Alkohol ertränken, doch so weit sollte er nicht kommen.

 

Auf Deck 5 kam ihm ein grimmiger Doctor entgegen. McCoy hielt ihn respektvoll zurück und fragte. „Captain, ich muss Sie für einen Moment sprechen, es ist dringend.“  
Dringend! Beim Doctor war immer alles gleich dringend. Kirk rollte die Augen, winkte ihn aber trotzdem hinter sich her in sein Quartier.  
„Also, Bones, was ist denn so dringend bei dir?“  
„Captain!“ alle Zurückhaltung war jetzt hier im Privaten vom Doctor abgefallen. „Ich möchte eher wissen, was bei dir so dringend ist.“ Schimpfte er und wäre es jemand anders gewesen, hätte er schon nach diesen Worten Bekanntschaft mit dem Elektroschocker gemacht. „Ich hab grade Spock auf dem Gang gesehen und der Elf sah nicht besser aus als ein begossener Pudel. Die anderen mögen es nicht sehen, aber er ist erschöpft über eine Grenze die nicht einmal mehr für einen Vulkanier gesund ist, und er ist verletzt, da bin ich sicher, auch wenn der sture Bastard eine Untersuchung verweigert hat.“  
Verdammt, erst jetzt bemerkte Kirk, dass Spock nach seinen Anweisungen und Taten die letzten zwei Nächte keinen wirklichen Schlaf bekommen hatte, noch Zeit für Meditation.... „Spock ist meine Sache.“ wies er den Doctor zurecht und fragte dann lauernd. „Aber seit wann kümmerst du dich denn darum wie es ihm geht.“ Das schien den Doctor wütend zu machen. „Verdammt, Captain, Ich bin immer noch der Chefarzt auf diesem Schiff und wenn ein Crewmitglied gesundheitliche Probleme hat, ist es immer meine Sache. Und Spock ist wichtig dafür dass der Laden hier läuft, das weißt du ganz genau so gut wie ich, also lass ihm heute nacht seinen Schlaf und wenn er morgen nicht besser aussieht, dann befehle ich ihm sich einer Untersuchung zu unterziehen.“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich rede mit ihm.“ Und da merkte Kirk, wie seine Worte von seinem normalen Verhalten abwichen und er fügte hinzu: „Und jetzt verzieh dich wieder in dein Höllenloch von Krankenstation, Spock ist nicht der Einzige der schlafen muss.“  
McCoy erinnerte ihn nicht daran, dass es erst 1900 Schiffszeit war, denn etwas an Kirk war ihm komisch vorgekommen, vor allem als er Spock angesprochen hatte. McCoy nahm sich vor die beiden besser im Auge zu behalten und ging zurück zu seinen Patienten.

****

Alleine in seinem Quartier starrte Kirk noch lange auf die geschlossenen Tür. Dann ließ er einen Kaffee aus dem Replikator und wanderte auf und ab. Spock! Warum hatte er so stark gefühlt, als er den Auslöser betätigte? Warum war es wieder wie das erste Mal gewesen, als er einen Mann töten musste? - Das erste Mal, als er gerade einmal 15 Jahre als gewesen war? Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er war schwach geworden, schwach! „Arrg!!!“ brüllte er und warf mit aller Kraft die Kaffeetasse an die Wand. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbrach sie und der Rest des Kaffees ließ in mehreren Bahnen auf den Boden. Warum?

 

Im Raum nebenan, wurde Spock von einem Lärm aus dem Nachbarzimmer aus seinem erfolglosen Versuch geschreckt eine tiefere Meditationsstufe zu erreichen. Ein Gegenstand zerbrach an der Wand, eine Faust folgte ihm und seine vulkanischen Ohren machten eine einzige murmelnde und schimpfende Stimme aus. James! Er zog schnell nur sein schwarzes kurzarm-Thermoschirt über seinen nackten Oberkörper und war kurz darauf auf den Gang hinaus getreten und bat an Kirks Tür um Eintritt. „Captain, Spock hier.“ Er zögerte etwas und fügte dann hinzu. „Ich komme in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit.“  
„Wichtige Angelegenheiten!“ schimpfte der Captain innen. „Gibt es noch etwas anderes auf diesem Schiff?!“, und doch öffnete er die Tür und bedeutete Spock schnell einzutreten, bevor er sie wieder schloss und verriegelte. Der Vulkanier betrat den Raum als hätte er das angerichtete Chaos nicht gesehen und setzte sich auf einen angebotenen Stuhl.  
„Also!“ forderte Kirk. „Was ist diese wichtige Angelegenheit?“  
„Sie, Captain!“ erwiderte Spock sanft und musterte Kirk alles andere, als herausfordernd. Er wusste wie richtig er in seiner Einschätzung war, als James etwas sehr untypisches tat und seinem Blick auswich.  
„Was ist mit mir?“ brachte Kirk schließlich weniger stechend, als beabsichtigt hervor.  
„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass ich das Todesurteil nicht ausführen musste,“ begann der Vulkanier vorsichtig. „Aber ich will nicht verschont werden, wenn sie dafür Opfer bringen müssen.“  
Der Captain blickte schnell auf. „Wer sagt, dass die Ausführung des Urteil für mich ein Opfer war. Diese Männer haben das Imperium verraten und ihre gerechte Strafe dafür bekommen. Ich habe schon unter schlechteren Bedingungen getötet.“ versuchte er Spock zu überzeugen, doch der Vulkanier kannte ihn zu gut.  
„Captain,“ begann er und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, der nicht bedrohend, sondern Unterstützung anbietend war. „Wenn ich töten musste, habe ich stets den Verlust des Lebens betrauert.“ Er legte sein Selbst vor den Mann den er liebte, um ihn zu retten. „Noch heute sehe ich die Gesichter aller Wesen, die ich tötete, höre die Stimmen all derer, die ich foltern musste.“ Er band das Tuch um seinen Bauch ab und legte es mitsamt des Dolches zur Seite. „Gewalt zu verachten, das Leben zu schätzen, ist keine Schwäche. - In diesem Universum ist es eine Stärke, denn es zeigt, dass trotz allem noch ein Stück Menschlichkeit in ihnen ist.“ Kirk schwieg und schien nicht die Absicht zu haben etwas darauf zu erwidern. Also fuhr Spock fort. „Als ihr Gegenstück aus dem Paralleluniversum auf die Enterprise kam, bekam ich Einblick in eine Welt in der man sich nicht dauernd umblicken musste. Ich erfuhr Vertrauen und Loyalität, die nicht auf Angst, sondern Respekt und Freundschaft beruhte...“  
„Verdammt!“ Die Wut war wieder in Kirk zurückgekehrt. „Wenn es da drüben so perfekt, ist, dann gehen sie doch, gehen sie doch zu dem anderen Kirk, wenn er alles ist, was sie brauchen und hier nicht finden.“ Er war aufgestanden, tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Spocks lobende Worte über sein Gegenstück, hatten eine heiße Flamme in seinem Inneren entzündet, eine Flamme der Eifersucht. Spock gehörte ihm!  
„Nein, James.“ antwortete der Vulkanier mit tiefster Überzeugung. „Alles was ich brauche befindet sich in diesem Raum.“  
Wie vom Donner gerührt, hielt Kirk in seinem Schritt inne und drehte sich ungläubig, doch mit schon gedämpfter Wut zu seinem ersten Offizier um.Er schwieg und sah ihn nur an.  
„Ich will dich nicht nach seinem Vorbild formen,“ erklärte der Vulkanier weiter. „Ich will dir nur helfen!“  
Und dieses Mal sträubte sich Kirk nicht gegen die vertrauliche Anrede. Was wenn er es wirklich haben konnte, Spocks volle Loyalität, seinen Respekt, sein Vertrauen, Was wenn er wirklich selbiges zurückgeben könnte? Dann hätte er zumindest einen Verbündeten: seine Welt wäre nicht mehr grau und einsam, nicht mehr nur geprägt von dem täglichen Kampf für die Macht.  
Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er schon immer gewusst, das er es wollte, hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er Spock an seiner Seite haben wollte, an seiner Seite brauchte. Er hatte sein Verlangen mit Brutalität zum Ausdruck gebracht und doch war der Vulkanier noch hier. Und als er schließlich eine Entscheidung traf war es als öffnete sich eine neue Welt vor ihm. Er blickte ein wenig in die dunklen Augen, die ihn mit Fürsorge studierten und ließ sich dann auf das Sofa fallen.  
Einen Moment starrte er einfach an die Wand.  
Er schob Captain Kirk beiseite, vergaß für einen Moment das Imperium und begann dann mit leiser Stimme. „Ich stand da und wusste, dass ich es nicht genießen würde. Ich wollte sie nicht töten und doch tat ich es. Es war so … so einfach abzudrücken. Die Familie des ersten hat geschrien. Der Mann ist einfach leblos zusammengesackt und mir wurde so schlecht, dass ich fast abgebrochen hätte.“ Spock setzte sich in einiger Entfernung neben ihn und gab Kirk damit genug Platz um selbst zu entscheiden, was er tun wollte - was er brauchte. „Aber dann hat Sulu schon den nächsten Namen genannt und hätte ich gezögert hätte er es als Schwäche gesehen und gleich seinen nächsten Anschlag geplant. Er hat gelächelt, als ich abdrückte und der nächst Mann zu Boden sank, der nächste Schrei ertönte. Mir ist immer schlechter geworden. Als es erledigt war und ich die letzten Anweisungen gab, begann meine Hand zu zittern - Zum Glück hat der Doctor es nicht gesehen!“  
Spock nickte und schwieg einfach. Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander, bis Kirk wieder das Wort ergriff. „Bones ist aufgefallen, dass du Ruhe brauchst. Es ist meine Schuld, also kriegst du die erste Hälfte der Schicht morgen frei. Ruh dich aus, sonst ordnet er eine Untersuchung an und... das wollen wir beide nicht.“ Er sah Spock bei den letzten Worten nicht an, doch der Vulkanier spürte endlich sein langes Hoffen belohnt werden. „Ich werde Schlaf finden, aber erst wenn ich dir geholfen habe, James.“ Er beobachtete seinen Captain, bis dieser schließlich den Blick heben musste. „Das Belastendste waren für mich die Träume und die Tatsache, dass ich weder im Schlaf noch in der Meditation Ruhe finden konnte, nachdem ich getötet hatte. Lass mich eine vulkanische Technik anwenden, die den Körper entspannt.“  
Misstrauen packte Kirk – eine vulkanische Technik? - und für einen Moment kehrte der harte Glanz in seine Augen zurück. „Wenn du mich in eine Gedankenverschmelzung locken willst, kannst du es vergessen. Jeder weiß wie gefährlich das ist.“  
Doch Spock schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein Captain, mein Vorschlag ist eine Art von Massage, die verspannte Muskeln lockert und sich auf Punkte fixiert, die geistige Ruhe fördern....“ Es schien als wollte er zuerst noch weiter sprechen, doch dann hielt er inne und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
James sah ihn eine Weile einfach nur an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „In Ordnung.“ Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. „Ich glaube ich möchte dir vertrauen.“ Die letzten Worte enthielten so viel Gefühl, dass es Spock, wäre er vollständig menschlich gewesen, Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte. So fühlte er sich nur ermutigt, die Hand auszustrecken und sie vorsichtig auf den Arm des Captains zu legen. James sah mit einem Blick, der nichts verbarg, auf sie hinunter und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Nach einem Moment fixierte er wieder seinen ersten Offizier und meinte scherzend. „Ist das auch schon ein Teil deiner Entspannungstherapie?“  
„Durchaus!“ Spocks Ton war ernst wie immer, doch trotz des neutralen Gesichtsausdruckes schienen seine Augen zu leuchten. „Wenn du dich auf das Bett legen würdest, könnte ich fortfahren.“  
Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen erhob sich Kirk und wanderte zum Bett hinüber. Es war genau wie er gesagt hatte: Er wollte Spock vertrauen. Doch das war nicht alles. Er wollte, dass Spock auch ihm vertraute, er wollte dass Spock ihn liebte und er wollte so weit er konnte das Gefühl erwidern.  
Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen ließ er sich auf seine harte Matratze fallen und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Die Geschehnisse des Tages hatten hier in diesem Raum mit dem Vulkanier, der immer einen Schritt in seinem Rücken war, bereits einen Teil ihres Schreckens verloren.  
Als Spock jedoch nicht gleich anfing, sah Kirk verwundert auf. „Was ist, hast du es dir anders überlegt?“  
„Nein,“ Der Vulkanier schüttelte sofort den Kopf und belustigt sah James wie seine Ohren einen etwas tieferen Grün-Stich bekamen, als sonst. „Was ist es dann?“ fragte er und Spock konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. „Es wäre besser, wenn du die Uniform ausziehen würdest, falls das nicht unangenehm...“  
Und hier unterbrach Kirks Lachen seinen unsicheren Redefluss. Es war kein gemeines, kein hämisches Lachen, sondern eines der Freude. „Spock, Spock, Spock! Du kennst mich doch. Ich heiße jede Gelegenheit willkommen meine Muskeln zu zeigen.“ Und mit diesen Worten zog er sich kurzerhand das Shirt vom Körper und warf seine schwarze Hose beiseite. Nur in Shorts legte er sich wieder hin und stahl hin und wieder einen Blick auf die jetzt noch grünere Ohren des Vulkaniers.  
„Ich bin bereit.“ meinte er scherzhaft, als er sich wieder auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und kurz darauf verdrängten warme Hände auf seiner Haut jeden unangenehmen Gedanken.  
Spocks Berührung war nicht aufdringlich, nicht erregend, sondern natürlich. Durch die sensitive Haut seiner starken Finger, floss Wärme und Ruhe in Kirks Inneres. Ihm war sofort bewusst dass das etwas mit den telepathischen Fähigkeiten des Vulkaniers zu tun haben musste, doch es störte ihn nicht, noch beängstigte es ihn. Es machte ihn noch nicht einmal unruhig. Das Gefühl der Zuneigung, gab ihm eine Sicherheit, eine Vertrautheit, die er noch nie erlebt hatte und mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er die Augen.  
Noch nie hatte er sich erlaubt in Anwesenheit eines anderen zu schlafen, seine Aufmerksamkeit abschweifen zu lassen, oder sich vollständig zu entspannen, doch mit Spock hatte er keine derartigen Bedenken mehr. Unter den gezielten Bewegungen, die die Knoten aus seinen Muskeln lösten, sank er in den erholsamsten Schlaf, den er seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich will nicht glauben, dass alle im Spiegeluniversum einfach von Grund auf grausam sind. Ich sehe das eher so, dass sie durch das System geformt werden und desshalb gibt es auch noch Hoffnung für Spock und Kirk....


	4. Beginn einer besseren Zeit

McCoy hatte in der letzten Stunde eine halbe Flasche Brandy gelehrt, zwei Detox-Tabletten verdrück und dabei lange mit sich diskutiert. Kirk hatte recht gehabt. Seit wann kümmerte er sich um Spock, seit wann sorgte er sich wirklich um das wohl von Menschen, wenn die meisten Doktoren keinen Skrupel hatten, ihre Test und Versuche an den unwilligen aber machtlosen Patienten zu machen. Wenn er ehrlich war musste er mit „Schon immer!“ antworten, denn das alleine war die Wahrheit. Seine oft verdrießliche Art und der Alkohol ließen nichts davon nach außen dringen.  
All das hatte er erst verstanden, als sie nach dem Besuch im Paralleluniversum wieder in ihrem eigenen Transporterraum materialisiert wurden und er sich gefragt hatte, welchen Charakter sein Gegenstück wohl hatte. Sein erster Gedanke war ein trotziges _'Ich werde da drüben wohl genauso schwach gewesen sein, wie all die andern , die wir getroffen haben'_ , doch dann, dann...  
Kopfschüttelnd stürzte er den letzten Schluck Brandy hinunter und schaltete ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sein Computerterminal an. Die Uhr oben links in der Ecke informierte ihn, dass es schon 21:32 Uhr war. „Aufenthaltsort von Commander Spock!“ befahl er und eine metallische Stimme antwortete ihm: „Commander Spock befindet sich derzeit im Quartier von James T. Kirk, Captain der ISS Enter...“  
„Was zum Teufel...“ fluchte McCoy, schaltete den Computer aus und stürmte aus der Tür. Beim Verlassen der Krankenstation murmelte er. „Ich hab ihn extra gewarnt, dass Spock Ruhe braucht! Und was macht er? Er ruft den Elf um diese Uhrzeit in seine Räume.“  
In weniger als einer Minute bog er in den Flur der Offiziersquartiere, doch er kam keine zwei Schritte, bis er am Ende des Ganges die Tür zu Kirk's Räumen aufgleiten hörte und Spock ins Licht des Flures trat.  
Der Vulkanier hatte den Doctor sofort bemerkt und versuchte unbemerkt schnell durch seine eigene Tür zu verschwinden, doch McCoy kam ihm zuvor. „Nennen sie das etwa Ruhe?“ Er fuchtelte mit den Armen durch die Luft. „Durch die Gänge spazieren und Besuche abstatten. Ich hatte ihnen Schlaf verordnet! Schlaf!“  
Spock senkte nur kurz den Kopf, doch verlor dabei nie seine stoische Ruhe. „Sicher Doktor. Ihrer Verschreibung nachzukommen ist der nächste Punkt meines Planes. Gute Nacht!“  
Damit verschwand er und ließ McCoy auf dem Gang stehen. Den Doktor jedoch störte das nicht im Geringsten, denn sein wirkliches Ziel lag ja in der anderen Kabine, in der sicher im Augenblick Kirk sitzen würde, mit seinem Grinsen und einer von Scottys Flaschen vor sich, und sich über seinen geglückten Auftrag freuen würde.  
Wie falsch McCoy lag, erkannte er erst als er den abgedunkelten Hauptraum betrat und niemand am Tisch, noch auf dem Sofa vorfand. Er hatte schon immer freien Zugang zum Quartier den Captains gehabt, denn Kirk wusste ganz genau, dass McCoy ihn nicht töten würde, aber das war eine andere Sache...  
Wo war Kirk? McCoy spähte ins Bad, doch auch dort war es Dunkel. Da blieb nur noch ein Ort. Leise ging um den Raumtrenner und dort...  
Dort lag James T. Kirk mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf dem Bett. Eine separate Decke war über seinen Körper gebreitet und er nahm, so wie er lag – Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt – beinahe den ganzen Schlafplatz ein.  
Bevor er sich dessen bewusst war, hatte McCoy in einer Imitation Spocks eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. Das war das letzte, dass er erwartet hatte in dieser Kabine vorzufinden. Sehr interessant! Spock hatte keine Minute zuvor die Räume verlassen, und diese Zeit reichte nicht aus um in solch einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.  
McCoy lächelte und lehnte sich an die Wand des Raumtrenners. Jetzt war auf jeden Fall nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine seiner Strafpredigten und nachdem er dass hier gesehen hatte, war sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht nötig. Das Murmeln des Captains riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war nur ein Wort, dass seine Lippen verließ, ein Name: „Spock!“ Und dennoch schien er nicht aufgewacht zu sein.  
McCoys Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem fröhlichen Grinsen. Er würde Kirk nicht damit aufziehen was er hier gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem bereitete es ihm Freude zu wissen, dass James nicht nur der Captain der ISS Enterprise war, den jeder kannte.  
Und Spock...  
Vielleicht würde sich einiges ändern.

 

McCoy sollte mit seiner letzten Annahme recht behalten, doch es dauerte eine Weile bis er sah wie recht.

****

Captain Kirk erwachte am nächsten Morgen kurz vor dem Wecker. Er sprang mit einem Lächeln aus dem Bett und als er sich unter seiner üblichen Wasserdusche ein Lied summen hörte, kicherte er jungenhaft.  
Der Weg zur Brücke erinnert ihn zwar daran, dass er nicht so viel von seiner guten Stimmung zeigen sollte, doch selbst das dämmte seine Laune nicht. Als er den Turbolift verließ, schenkte er seiner Crew mit einem schwungvollen 'Guten Morgen!' sein übliches Grinsen und wanderte, nachdem er den Schiffsstatus erfragt hatte, an allen Stationen vorbei um die Vorgänge zu kontrollieren. Wenn er dabei an Spocks Station länger verweilte, als an allen anderen, konnte man ihm wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Immerhin war der Vulkanier sein Erster Offizier und damit hatte er mit ihm sicher mehr zu besprechen, als mit allen Anderen.  
Sonst verlief die Schicht ruhig und es war das erste Mal, dass Kirk in dieser Ruhe nicht rastlos wurde.

Nachdem seine acht Stunden auf der Brücke vergangen waren, sendete Kirk seit langem ein mal wieder eine Nachricht an Spock mit dem Inhalt.  
 _Spock, wenn du heute Abend Zeit hast, würdest du dich dann zu einem Schachspiel bereit erklären?_  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er seinen Ersten Offizier, während er selbst die Berichte der Schicht abzeichnete.  
Spock zeigte keine äußeren Anzeichen, dass er die Nachricht bekommen hatte, noch suchte er Kirks Blick, er arbeitet unentwegt weiter, kalibrierte Sensoren, machte Notizen und beachtete die Schichtablösung mit nicht mehr als einem Nicken und einem emotionslosen „Noch einen Moment Fähnrich!“  
Und doch blinkte die kleine Leuchte an Kirks Pad keine halbe Minute später, als Zeichen, dass er sehr wohl eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Obwohl es ihn in den Fingern juckte, machte er erst seine Übergabe und ging dann gefolgt von seinen Leibwächtern in seinen Büroraum.  
Noch bevor die Türen sich hinter ihm schlossen, hatte er die Nachricht aufgerufen und setzte sich grinsend hinter seinen Tisch. Jeder hätte die Worte die auf seinem Pad aufleuchteten als kalt und abweisend angesehen, aber den Captain machten sie glücklicher, als alles andere an diesem Tag.  
 _James, ein Schachspiel wäre akzeptabel. Ich werde mich um 2000 in Ihrem Quartier einfinden._ _Spock_

  
Der Rest des Tages verging im Flug und als Spock um exakt 2000 die Klingel an Kirks Tür betätigte, hatte der Captain bereits alles vorbereitet: Die normal auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücke waren aufgeräumt, der Schreibtisch von Pads und Datendisks befreit und an ihrer statt war auf ihm ein 3D-Schachset aufgebaut.  
Spock nahm all das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wahr und ihm entging auch nicht die leichte Rötung in den Wangen des Captains.  
„Setzt dich, Spock.“ bot dieser an, nachdem die Tür zu geglitten war. „Kann ich dir etwas zu Trinken Anbieten? Ich habe Brandy und Scotch.“ Spock nahm den Platz an und zögerte ein wenig. „Ich würde einen Tee bevorzugen, Captain.“ gab er schließlich zu und Kirk widerstand seinen so lange antrainierten Verhaltensmustern, die ihn hätten erwidern lassen: Tee, Spock? Das ist doch nur was für Frauen und Kleinkinder! Anstelle dessen, lächelte er. „Einen Tee, Spock? Ich fürchte ich kenne mich in diesem Bereich nicht wirklich aus. Welche Sorte hättest du gerne.“  
Schon etwas lockerer antwortete der Vulkanier. „Vulkanische Kräuter, bitte. Sie werden ihn unter der Nummer 4679003 im Replikator finden.“  
Amüsiert gab Kirk den genannten Code ein und tatsächlich erschien kurz darauf eine große Tasse dampfenden Tees. „Du bist ein listiger Luchs, Spock!“ meinte er spaßhaft tadelnd und stellte die warme Tasse vor seinen ersten Offizier. „Du verlangst diesen Code am Replikator, und jeder denkt du trinkst ein starkes vulkanisches Höllengebräu, dabei ist es Tee!“ er lachte und Spock sah ihn keineswegs gekränkt mit glänzenden Augen an. „Ich sehe nicht in welcher Art und Weise die Tatsache, dass ich die Nummer dem Namen des Tees bevorzuge, mich zu einem Tier der Familie der Felidae macht.“  
Kirk kicherte weiter und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen. „Familie der Felidae! - Hmm?“ Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und Spock nickte. „Der gemeine Luchs, gehört gleichsam wie...“  
„Spock!“ unterbrach ihn der Captain immer noch lachend, dann blickte er ihm in die Augen und sah in den dunklen Tiefen das Glitzern, das einem Lachen gleichkam. Der Vulkanier machte sich einen Spaß aus der Sache, aber James merkte wie wenig ihn das störte. Spock so entspannt zu sehen, dass er sich an seinem trockenen Humor versuchte, war mehr Wert, als all sein eigner Stolz.  
„Lass uns anfangen!“ nickte der Captain zum Schachfeld hinüber und drehte Spock die Weiße Seite zu. Der Vulkanier nahm das Angebot mit skeptisch gerunzelter Stirn an. Den ersten Zug machen zu dürfen gab ihm einen minimalen Vorteil, doch er wusste, dass obwohl er dem Captain im logischen Denken wohl überlegen war, dessen intuitive Strategien ihm am öftesten den Sieg nehmen würden. Sie hatten schon einige Male gespielt, in öffentlichen Räumen der Enterprise, wo das Duell zwischen Captain und Erstem Offizier auf großes Interesse bei der Crew gestoßen war.  
Heute war das erste mal, dass sie im Privaten spielten und Spock konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihn diese Tatsache ablenkte. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, richtete den größten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf die Figuren vor sich und tat den ersten Zug.  
Auch Kirk war abgelenkt: Seine Augen verfolgten Spocks schlanke, lange Finger, sahen wie die Beleuchtung in seinen dunklen Haaren reflektiert wurde und seine Nase nahm den unverwechselbaren, Geruch des Vulkaniers war, wenn dieser sich nach vorne lehnte um eine Figur zu bewegen.  
Sie spielten Zug um Zug in angenehmem schweigen, bis Kirk, seine Augen stets auf Spock gerichtet, spürte wie Wärme in seinen Leisten floss, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften und er sich vorstellte diese Finger liebkosten seine Haut und nicht das leblose Material der Schachfiguren. Er wollte …  
Und da stockte er und er hoffte, dass der Vulkanier die Röte nicht bemerkte, die ihm ins Gesicht geschossen war. Er hatte versprochen sich zu besser, wollte sich bessern. Nach all dem was erst zwei Tage zuvor passiert war, konnte er nicht, durfte er nicht so etwas von Spock verlangen, doch sein Geschlecht hatte eine andere Ansicht, halb erigiert drückte es gegen den straffen Stoff der schwarzen Hose. Unbehaglich veränderte er seine Position auf dem Stuhl und zwang sich seinen Blick auf dem Spiel ruhen zu lassen. Schnell machte er einen unüberlegten Zug, den Spock nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte und rutschte dann wieder auf dem Stuhl herum.  
Schließlich sah Spock seufzend vom Tisch auf und fasste Kirk in einem wissenden Blick. „Du bist erregt.“ legte er ohne Emotionen in der Stimme dar.  
Wut packte Kirk wieder einmal, Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf die Welt. Seine Faust senkte sich auf den Tisch und hastig stand er auf um nicht noch weiter die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er schien nie etwas Richtig zu tun, wenn es nicht mit Macht und Gewalt ging. Spock würde sich jetzt sicher zurückziehen und dann...  
„Ja, ich bin erregt.“ schimpfte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein gesunder Mann und sitze einem nicht nur körperlich attraktiven anderen Mann gegenüber. Ich bin erregt! Das ist nichts besonderes, aber ich weiß dass du das jetzt nicht brauchen kannst, also kannst du meine Kondition einfach ignorieren und deinen nächsten verdammten Zug machen?“ Er war wieder an den Tisch herangetreten und beugte sich, sich mit den Händen abstützend nach vorne, sodass Spock einen Blick direkt auf die Ausbeulung seiner Hose hatte.  
Der Vulkanier aber reagierte ganz anders, als erwartet: Auch er erhob sich und ließ die Schachfigur, die er zuvor aufgenommen hatte, achtlos auf dem Tisch liegen.  
„Ja, Ich könnte es ignorieren,“ meinte er und seine Stimme war noch tiefer und weicher als sonst. Sie vibrierte in Kirks Knochen und tat ihr Übriges um seine Erregung nur noch zu verstärken. „Ich könnte es ignorieren, aber es wäre logischer das Problem selbst anzugehen, als sein Nicht-Vorhandensein zu simulieren.“  
Er trat um den Tisch herum und Kirk wich keinen einzigen Schritt zurück. Er versteifte sich noch nicht einmal, als Spock langsam die Hand ausstreckte und mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger die Konturen seines Kiefers nachfuhr. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mehr verletzen wirst. Alles was hier geschehen wird, wird auch mit meinem Einverständnis sein.“  
Kirks Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde wie weit Spock für ihn gegangen war, wie weit er gehen würde und wie zum Greifen nahe das war, was Kirk sich im Insgeheimen gewünscht hatte, seit er das erste Mal einen Blick auf seinen Ersten Offizier geworfen hatte.  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und seine Bedenken waren verschwunden. „Ich werde mein Versprechen halten.“ flüsterte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Vulkanier heran. Kein einziges Mal wendete er seinen Blick von den dunklen Augen ab, bis er direkt vor seinem Freund stand und innehielt.  
Doch Spock schien es nicht hier enden lassen zu wollen. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Captains und als seine sanfte Haut auf die andere traf, konnte auch Kirk sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schlang seine Arme um den Vulkanier, und erkundete seinen Mund mit der Zunge: Warme Lippen, glatte, saubere Zähne, weiche, glatte Haut und das gelenkige Organ, dass die Erforschungen erwiderte.  
Schwer atmend löste James sich von dem Himmel, der der Kuss gewesen war. In seinem Gesicht lag ein ehrliches Lächeln, das Lächeln das der blonde Junge damals dem fremdländischen Vulkanier geschenkt hatte. Und es war das erste Mal, dass Spock die menschliche Regung des Lächelns erwiderte.  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, aber nicht lange, denn bald raubte der Vulkanier dem Captain mit seinem Mund den Verstand. Er küsste seine Lippen, seinen Hals, den empfindlichen Punkt direkt unter seinem Kiefer, beschrieb einen Pfad hinab auf sein Schlüsselbein und knabberte und leckte an der salzigen Haut, bis die Uniform seinen Weg behinderte.  
Kirk hatte den Kopf zurück geworfen und atmete schwer, als Spock innehielt, seine Stirn in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schultern seines Geliebten ruhen ließ und leise fragte: „Kannst du die Uniform ablegen?“  
Die Frage schien Kirk zu amüsieren, denn einige Male hob sich seine Brust in stummem Lachen. „Nein,“ Spock versteifte sich deutlich, doch der Captain küsste die Spitze seines Ohres und flüsterte in verführerischem Tonfall. „aber du kannst sie mir ausziehen...“  
Spock hatte immer größere Mühe sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten und diese Worte, die Vorstellung die er mit diesen Worten verband, jagten ihm eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch den Körper. Er holte einmal Luft und als er den Kopf hob um James mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren, waren seine Augen schwarz, vor Erregung, schwarz von all den Gefühlen die aus ihnen sprachen.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre!“ brachte er mit samtweicher tiefer Stimme hervor, bevor er James mit entschlossenen Bewegungen seiner Veste entledigte und ihn dabei in den Schlafbereich schob.  
Erst als Kirks Kniekehlen an die Bettkante stießen merkte er wo sie waren und ließ sich mit einem Lachen nach hinten fallen. Spock zog er auf sich und bald war der Captain nicht nur Oberkörperfrei, sondern auch seine Hose, Stiefel und Socken fanden sich auf dem Boden wieder.  
James ganze Welt drehte sich in diesem Moment nur noch um Spock: Spocks Hände auf seiner Haut, Spocks Mund auf seinen Lippen, das Flüstern von Spocks Gedanken, wenn der Vulkanier über seine psi-Punkte strich. „Spock!“ Der Vulkanier hatte innegehalten und sah mit deutlich konzentriertem Blick zum Captain auf. Seine Finger hatte er schon in das Band der Shorts, gehakt, die das einzige Kleidungsstück waren, das noch den Körper des Captains bedeckten, und es erforderte deutlich Überwindung für ihn sich zurückzuhalten. Sein Blick war fragend: Jetzt war die letzte Chance für Jim zurückzuziehen, denn danach würde Spock nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.  
„Mach schon!“ presste Kirk zwischen zwei schnellen Atemzügen hervor. Er wollte nicht betteln, aber verdammt, er fühlte sich als müsse er sterben, wenn Spock ihn nicht bald da berührte, wo er es am nötigsten brauchte.  
Der Vulkanier ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Mit einer starken Hand riss er das verbleibende Stück Stoff von Kirks muskulösem Körper und das Geräusch reißenden Materials machte klar, dass diese Unterwäsche wohl zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sein würde. Kirk kicherte und stöhnte im nächsten Moment, als Spock lange Finger sein stolz erhobenes Geschlecht umgaben, als sie seine Hoden in dem warmen Händen rollten und als sich das schwarze Haupt in seinen Schoß hinab senkte, nur um ihm mit einem Strich der Zunge entlang des Penisses den letzten klaren Gedanken zu rauben.  
„Ohh, Spock....“, er warf seinen Kopf hin und her. „Nimm mich in den Mund, Spock.“  
Der Vulkanier tat sofort was Jim wünschte, nicht weil er es befohlen bekommen hatte, sondern weil er es wollte. Kein einziges Mal schwenkten seine Gedanken zu jenem nicht weit entfernten Abend zurück. Heute, hier, brachte ihm das Berühren des Captains genauso viel Befriedigung, wie James selbst. Endlich konnte er seine Hände über die goldene Haut seines Geliebten streichen lassen, konnte den betörenden Geruch des Menschen in seine Lunge ziehen, bis er in darin ertrank. Mit einem einzigen Mal Schlucken entspannte er seine Rachenmuskulatur und nahm Kirks Geschlecht voll in sich auf.  
Bald unterstützte eine drängende Hand, die sich in seine Haare krallte seine Bewegungen und nach oben stoßenden Hüften, taten ihr übriges. Spock ließ sich führen und ging auf in den Lauten der Lust, die aus James' Mund drangen, während er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.  
„Ohh Spoooock!“ Kirk verlagerte eine Hand von Spocks Kopf auf die Schulter des Vulkaniers, wo sich seine Finger in die straffe Muskulatur bohrten. Der erste Offizier seinerseits ließ seine Hände blind über des Oberkörper des Captains wandern, bis er die Brustwarzen fand, Druck ausübte, der nicht zu schmerzhaft war um noch Erregung zu bringen, und begann sie zwischen seinen sensiblen Fingerkuppen zu rollen.  
Mit Spocks Namen auf den Lippen stieß James noch einige letzte Male tief in Spock vor, bevor er seinen Samen mit einem lauten Stöhnen die Kehle seines Ersten Offiziers hinunter ergoss.  
Während ihm noch Kirks Schrei der Ekstase in den Ohren klang, lutschte Spock vorsichtig auch noch den letzten tropfen Flüssigkeit von Kirks Penis, bevor er seinen Kopf auf seinem Schenkel ablegte. Das erschlaffende Geschlecht immer noch leicht mit der Zunge liebkosend grub er seine Nase in das weich gelockte Schamhaar und atmete Tief die Essenz seines Partners ein.  
Eine streichelnde Hand in seinen Haaren ließ ihn aufsehen direkt in die halb geschlossenen Augen seines Captains.  
„Spock...“ meinte dieser.  
„Ja Captain.“ antwortete der Vulkanier, machte jedoch keine Anstalten seinen Platz zu verlassen.  
„Küss mich!“ forderte der andere Mann jetzt und der Vulkanier fand mit seinem Mund den Weg über Bauch und Hals zu den Kühleren Lippen.  
Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten sah Kirk mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, dass die Müdigkeit sofort verdrängte an seinem Freund hinab. Eine schnelle Bewegung und er hatte ihre Positionen gewechselt.  
„Sie, Mr. Spock. Sind deutlich overdressed, finden Sie das angemessen?“ Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein Captain, dringende Aufgaben haben mich davon abgehalten diesen Zustand zu korrigieren.“  
„Soo?“ ein räuberische Grinsen erschien auf Kirks Gesicht und doch wich die Wärme aus seinen Augen nicht. „Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich ihnen behilflich sein.“ Er strich mit der Hand an Spocks spitzen Ohren entlang und hinunter in die beuge seines Halses. Und tatsächlich: Das scharfe Einziehen der Luft bestätigte das Gerücht über die Empfindlichkeit vulkanischer Ohren.  
„Ich erwarte nicht...“ brachte Spock hervor, doch verstummte als Kirk seine Lippen um die grünliche Spitze seiner Ohren schloss. „Du musst nicht ... James!“ wollte er protestieren. Er hatte den Captain befriedigt und er konnte nicht verlangen, dass dieser das selbe tat, doch im selben Moment riss Kirk ihm das Shirt vom Körper und schien nicht mehr zu stoppen zu sein.  
Spock ergab sich den erregenden Berührungen und ließ zu, dass sein eigenes Geschlecht sich füllte.  
James hatte ihm die Stiefel von den Füßen gezogen und rollte gerade sein Thermoshirt nach oben, als seinen Bewegungen langsamer wurden und er innehielt, nachdem er besagtes Kleidungsstück achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er auf Spocks Körper hinab, und das erste, was der Vulkanier denken konnte, war: Ich gefalle ihm vielleicht doch nicht!  
Aber dann schüttelte Kirk fast unmerklich den Kopf, öffnete seine schwarze Hose und zog sie mitsamt der Unterwäsche über die Füße.  
Wieder hielt er inne und das erste Mal an diesem Tag kam sich Spock wirklich nackt vor. Seine Erektion war ein wenig abgeklungen, als er mit einer Nervosität, die für einen Vulkanier nicht angebracht war, die Bewegungen des Captains verfolgte.  
„James?“ fragte er, doch der blonde Mann schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, strich leicht über die gemarkten Stellen seiner Haut, über Finger und Handabdrücke, über die grünen Striemen, die seine Nägel hinterlassen hatten. An den geschundenen Handgelenken angelangt sah er auf und in seinen Augen lag Sorge. „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, sag es mir, Spock!“ meinte er ernst.  
Als er jedoch das fast nicht sichtbare heben der Mundwinkel in einem versichernden Lächeln auf den Zügen des Vulkaniers sah, wusste er dass dieser ihm vergeben würde, falls er es noch nicht hatte.  
„Das werde ich James.“ hauchte er mit tiefer Stimme, überwältigt von der Fürsorge, die Kirk ihm plötzlich entgegenbrachte.  
„Bitte!“ Er sagte nichts weiter und nichts weiter benötigte der Captain um zu verstehen. Seine Hände nahmen die Erkundung des vertrauten und doch so fremden Körpers unter sich wieder auf, auf der Suche nach empfindlichen Zonen. Seine Küsse und Hände bedeckten jedes Körperteil und als er schließlich im Schoß des Vulkanier angelangt war lag dieser von all seinen Kontrollen beraubt, mit Kirks Namen auf den Lippen unter ihm.  
Kurz schoss das Bild von Spock in der Dusche durch seinen Geist, doch Kirk stellte schnell fest, dass er das hier deutlich bevorzugte. Mit einem Lächeln wendete er sich Spocks Penis zu. Die geringfügigen Abweichungen zu seinem eigenen waren ihm bereits bekannt, und doch nahm er sich Zeit, erst mit den Fingern, dann mit dem Mund die wirksamsten Stellen zu lokalisieren.  
Spock strich ihm dabei liebevoll durch die Haare und begann schließlich unbewusst etwas dringender den Kopf des Captains in seinen Schoß zu drücken. „Ohh James ... ja ... bitte! … mehr!“ Seine Worte hatten keinen Zusammenhang mehr, als Kirk die Spitze seiner Zunge in den Schlitz am Kopf seines Penisses drückte und mit den Lippen an seinem Organ saugte. „James!“ Ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr ihm, als Kirk ohne Vorwarnung sein Geschlecht so weit wie möglich mit dem Mund umgab, eine Hand sich um die Basis schloss und ein weiterer Finger vorsichtig die Ritze seines Pos hinunterfuhren, nur um an seinem immer noch leicht geschundenen Eingang zu verweilen. Kirk massierte die empfindliche Haut ein wenig, währen seine Mund an Spocks Penis nicht zur Ruhe kam, und dennoch durchbrach er nicht den vor Erregung zitternden muskulösen Ring. Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, und doch glaubte er zu wissen, dass Spocks Verletzungen analen Verkehr noch nicht zuließen.  
Der Vulkanier machte fasst einen verzweifelten Laut, als der Finger seinen Eingang verließ, doch der wandelte sich wieder in James' Namen, da Jim jetzt seinen Penis mit beiden Händen bearbeitete und sich seine Lippen und Zähne über eine grünliche Brustwarze schlossen.  
„Ohh ja...“ Spock kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum wie er klang, was er sagte. Alles was wichtig war, waren in diesem Moment nur James' Berührungen auf seiner Haut, die Wellen der Geborgenheit und Ekstase, die durch seinen Körper schossen.  
Er packte den blonden Kopf etwas härter als beabsichtigt und drückte ihn fester auf seine Brust. „Captain ... James … ich kann nicht mehr …“  
Mit einem Grinsen in das flauschige Brusthaar seines vulkanischen Freundes beschloss Jim Erbarmen zu zeigen. Er beschleunigte den quälend langsamen Rhythmus seiner Hände, und biss, als Spocks hin und her geworfener Kopf seinen nahenden Höhepunkt anzeigte, einmal fest auf die Brustwarze zwischen seinen Zähnen, bevor er kräftig an ihr zu lecken und zu saugen begann.  
Mit einem wilden Schrei ergoss sich Spocks Samen über seine Hände. Bis zum letzten Tropfen lehrte er sein pulsierendes Geschlecht.  
Lächelnd blickte James an dem sonst so kontrollierten Mann hoch. Vom Respekt-einflößenden Vulkanier, der immer an der Wissenschaftsstation zu finden war, war in dem grünlichen Gesicht mit den tiefschwarzen Augen und unordentlichen Haaren nicht mehr viel zu sehen.  
Zufrieden und auch müde ließ James sich auf den Vulkanier fallen. Sein eigener Penis war schon wieder erigiert, doch er beachtete ihn im Augenblick nicht. Er strich durch Spocks Haare, der ihn mit bedingungsloser Liebe in den Augen ansah.  
„Danke.“ flüsterte der Vulkanier und Jims Lächeln war echt, als er die Decke über die beiden zog, seinen Kopf auf Spocks Schultern legte und seinen Körper um den Vulkanier schlang.

*****

Am nächsten Morgen auf der Brücke war die Gerüchteküche schon in vollem Gange gewesen und es beruhigte die Gemüter auch nicht gerade, als der Erste Offizier keinen Schritt hinter dem Captain aus dem Turbolift trat.  
Alle neugierigen Blicke vertrieb Kirk mit einem funkelnden Starren und doch merkte er wie als er auf der anderen Seite der Brücke war, Sulu von seinem Stuhl aufstand und sich Spocks Station näherte. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte der Captain sich, dass der Vulkanier den Piloten in seinem Rücken bemerkt hatte und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Aufgabe.

„So, Mr. Spock.“ Sulus Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie, „Ich habe Gerüchte gehört.“ Der Vulkanier bedachte ihn nur mit einem kalten Blick und wandte sich wieder seinem Scanner zu. „Gerüchte sind keine verlässlichen Informationsquellen.“ „Es heißt,“ fuhr der Pilot jedoch unbehindert fort. „Sie sind jetzt des Captains neue Hure. Ist das wahr?“  
Zu dieser Zeit hatte das Gespräch wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Brücke auf sich gezogen und somit auch wieder die des Captains, was Sulu schmerzlich zu merken bekam, als eine harte Faust seinen Kiefer von der Seite traf und er benommen in Kirks wütendes Gesicht sah.  
„Sag das noch Mal.“ Die Stimme des ranghöchsten Mannes war nicht mehr als ein Zischen. Sulu verstand nicht. Er dachte nicht, dass James T. Kirk ein Problem mit seinem Worten gehabt haben konnte. Sonst hatte er über solche Dinge gelacht und seinen Piloten angegrinst. „Ich sagte, Captain, Sir, dass Sie dem vulkanischen Hurensohn seinen Platz...“ weiter kam er nicht, denn der nächste Schlag schickte ihn auf den Boden,wo sein Bewusstsein schwand.  
Kirk beachtete ihn keinen weiteren Blickes, stattdessen, sah er jedem anderen einzeln in die Augen. „Beleidigung von Ranghöheren Offizieren wird nicht geduldet. Hat sonst noch jemand etwas vorzutragen?“ Viele Augen senkten sich dem Boden zu, doch niemand sagte etwas.  
„Dann zurück an die Arbeit! - Sicherheitsteam, bringt Sulu auf die Krankenstation, ich begleite euch.“ Sofort wurden seine Befehle ausgeführt. Bevor er jedoch dem bewusstlosen Piloten in den Lift folgte erhaschte er noch einen letzten Blick in Spocks Augen.

****

McCoy rollte die Augen, als er Sulus geschwollenes Gesicht und dann Kirk im Gefolge sah. Er winkte den Sicherheitsbeamten den Bewusstlosen auf ein Biobett zu legen und folgte nach einem kurzen Scan erst Mal Kirk, der schon in seinem Büro verschwunden war.  
„Was ist denn auf der Brücke heute wieder passiert?“ fragte er mit seinem südländischen Akzent, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zu geglitten war und er sich wie James vom Brandy bedient hatte.  
Dem Captain war die Wut immer noch deutlich anzusehen und McCoy wurde immer interessierter daran, was diesen Ausbruch wohl jetzt wieder verursacht hatte.  
„Ich will dass er nicht stirbt und einsatzbereit ist, aber spare an den Schmerzmitteln.“ wich Kirk einer Antwort aus. „Nana,“ tadelte McCoy gespielt. „Das kann ich aber nur, wenn Sie mir einen Grund dafür nennen, Captain.“  
James schnaubte und sah dem Doktor in die Augen. Er wusste, dass McCoy es erfahren würde - von der Crew oder von ihm machte keinen Unterschied. „Er hat einen ranghöheren Offizier beleidigt.“  
„So?“ McCoy ahnte schon um wen es sich handelt, doch er fragte unschuldig weiter. „Einen ranghöheren Offizier?“  
„Ja, er hat meinen ersten Offizier“ - er vermied es den Namen zu nennen, auch wenn er die Scharfsinnigkeit des Doktors gut kannte. - „auf Grundlage von Gerüchten als Hure bezeichnet.“ McCoy musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Der schlafende Captain, den er zwei Abende zuvor gesehen hatte war wohl nur der Anfang gewesen. „Ich weiß auf welche Gerüchte du anspielst, Jim, und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich böse wäre darüber, wie du gehandelt hast.“  
„So?“ Der Captain zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte reflexartig hinzufügen: Das steht dir auch gar nicht zu. Anstelle dessen sah er McCoy jedoch nur durchdringlich an.  
„Naja,“ Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es egal ob die Gerüchte über dich und den Elf wahr sind, oder noch nicht, aber eines weiß ich:“ und jetzt sah er seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Zu zweit seid ihr beide mehr als doppelt-so-stark, wie alleine. Und so lange ich nicht wissen muss, woher die unerklärlichen Verletzungen bei euch beiden kommen und wohin mein Gleitmittel verschwunden ist, bin ich froh wenn es noch einen zweiten gibt, der mir Hilft dich aus all den waghalsigen Stunts zu retten.“ Kirk sah ihn noch einen Moment durchdringend an und lächelte dann.  
„Kann ich auf deine ärztliche Schweigepflicht vertrauen?“fragte er schließlich, denn er wusste jetzt wie wichtig es war wirkliche Verbündete zu haben.  
„Aber natürlich, Jim.“ versicherte der Arzt und fragte sich mit Verwunderung, wann er das letzte mal ein solch entspanntes Gespräch mit dem Captain hatte.  
Jim winkte ihn ein Stück näher zu sich und beugte sich zusätzlich noch zu seinem Ohr vor. „Er liebt mich, Leonard!“ seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern, und McCoy musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verschluckte, als er dem ernst der Sache in den Augen des Captains erkannte.  
„Wusste ich es doch!“ grinste er schließlich und da er sich gerade besonders wohl fühlte fragte er noch. „Und du, Jim, Wie sieht's bei dir aus.“  
Kirks Augen weiteten sich und um von seinem Unbehagen abzulenken, grinste er. „Du kennst mich Bones!“  
„Aha!“ McCoy war nicht das Geringste entgangen. „Dann liebst du ihn also auch!“  
Das Grinsen verschwand nicht von Kirks Gesicht, doch er gab keine Antwort. „Kümmer dich um Sulu und vergess das mit den Schmerzmitteln nicht.“ ordnete er an und verschwand mit beschwingtem Schritt auf den Gang hinaus. Deutlich war er sich des erhellten Gesichtes seines Doktors bewusst, der ihm verwundert nachsah.

****

Spock auf der Brücke hatte das Kommando übernommen und ein zweiter Befehl seinerseits beendete endlich die kurzen, neugierigen Blicke der Crewmitglieder. Ein Ersatzmann hatte keine zehn Minuten das Steuer übernommen, als Spocks Pad, mit einem Blinken eine neue Nachricht anzeigte. Captain James T. Kirk war als Absender angegeben und mann hätte dem gewohnt ruhigen Äußeren des Vulkaniers niemals ansehen können, wie sich sein Puls erhöhte und wie sehr er gerne einen Blick durch die Brücke geworfen hätte um festzustellen, wer ihn beobachtete.  
Mit einem Klick öffnete er die Nachricht und fast wäre ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen.  
 _Spock, würdest du dich heute Abend wieder zu einem Schachspiel und womöglich auch zu einem Abendessen bereit erklären?_  
Ohne lange darüber nachdenken zu müssen antwortete er und von außen hätte man denken können es wäre ein Wissenschaftsreport, den er Abzeichnete.  
 _James, ein erneutes Schachspiel wäre sehr angenehm. Wäre es dir möglich um 1900 zu meinem Quartier zu kommen? Ich werde Abendessen bereitstellen. Spock._  
Zwei Stockwerke tiefer sah man einen bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Captain durch die Gänge eilen.  
 _Du kannst deine spitzen Ohren darauf verwetten, dass ich da sein werde. Punk 1900. Übrigens: Wir können auf Bones' Mithilfe zählen._  
Schon wieder blinkte das Pad auf der Brücke. Als Erster Offizier und gleichzeitig Wissenschaftsoffizier hatte man einen großen Pool von Verantwortungen und Aufgaben. Niemand würdigte dem schnell schreibenden Vulkanier auch nur eines Blickes.  
 _Dr. McCoy betreffend vertraue ich auf deine Menschenkenntnis, doch meine Ohren würde ich gerne behalten, haben sie doch eine Vielzahl von Vorzügen gegenüber den menschlichen._  
Jim lachte, bevor sich ein Crewmitglied verwundert zu ihm umdrehte und er sich zusammenriss. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick in alle Richtungen antwortete er:  
 _Oh, das hast du gestern demonstriert, vielleicht benötigen wir aber noch einen zweiten Test, da ein einziger Versuch ja wohl kaum wissenschaftlich aussagekräftig ist._  
Spock lief es auf der Brücke wohlig den Rücken hinunter. Er musste das Gespräch beenden oder seine Aufmerksamkeit würde zu stark von seiner Arbeit abschweifen.  
 _Ich stelle mich gerne zur Untersuchung zur Verfügung und erwarte selbiges von ihnen, Captain. Auch einige meiner Thesen müssen noch bestätigt werden._  
 _Ich erwarte sie um 1900._  
 _Spock ENDE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Danke, dass ihr bis hier hin durchgehalten habt =)
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat das Ende gefallen und ihr findet Kirks und Spocks Verhalten im Spiegeluniversum nicht zu unrealistisch. Ich wollte einfach ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen =) Es wäre super, wenn ihr eine kleine Rückmeldung geben könntet. 
> 
> LLAP Arctic14

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab das Gefühl ich muss mich ein wenig entschuldigen, für all das, was Spock durchmachen muss, aber ich kann schon jetzt sagen, dass sich das ändern wird.  
> Es wäre toll, wenn ihr einen Kommentar hinterlassen könntet, wie ihr das erste Kapitel fandet. Ich arbeite gerade am zweiten und kann alle Anregungen gut gebrauchen


End file.
